Un lugar para un ave arcoiris
by soyuntaco
Summary: Rainbow tiene que concursar en Cloudsdale con un chico nuevo llamado Soarin el cual muestra cierto interes en Rainbow pero no es como se lo espera él no quiere salir con chicas y tiene un plan para no volver a mostrar la cara con otra persona nunca más eso si Rainbow se lo permite ya que Rainbow hará lo imposible con tal de que Soarin quiera ir a una competencia en Cloudsdale.
1. porque

Rainbow Dash esta sentada dentro de su clase de matemática, escuchando a la maestra hablar de cosas matemáticas muy aburridas de pronto es interrumpida a media clase por un toc toc de la puerta, sale de su escritorio abre la puerta y se encuentra con un chico de pelo azul y ojos verdes, diciendo:

–lo siento si llego tarde pero estuve perdido en la escuela y no encontré el salón hasta que me encontré con una estudiante llamada Twilight Sparkle para que me guiara hasta aquí.

Hubo un par de risas, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash que luego le preguntaría a Twilight que tal fue la experiencia con el chico nuevo. Soarin entró a el salón. La maestra le pidió presentarse como tal.

–Soy Soarin Storm, soy originario de Cloudsdale y me gusta el deporte sobre todo el futbol. –

tenia cara bastante seria y no parecía expresivo

– definitivamente es un estirado – pensó Rainbow Dash

Soarin se sentó dos pupitres al lado de Rainbow Dash, ella le miró de reojo y pensó:

– como un chico tan estirado le podría gustar el deporte – pensó – tal vez es un empollón en secreto, le preguntare a Twilight que tanto dijo.

En el receso para comer Rainbow se sentó en la mesa de siempre con sus amigas hablaban de la fiesta que AppleJack iba a dar para celebrar el otoño.

– bueno, entonces ¿cuando es? – preguntó Pinkie muy emocionada a AppleJack – tengo que ayudarte para que sea la mejor fiesta en la historia de las fiestas.

– te digo niña que va ser dentro de un mes – dijo AppleJack – todavía falta mucho pero ahí mucho preparativos que hacer, normalmente la abuela Smith solo invita a nuestros familiares lejanos pero dijo que se andaba poniendo vieja y pronto no estaría con nosotros, así que invitó a todo Poniville para vivir un poco más la vida.

– Entonces tengo que alistar nuevos vestidos si todo Poniville va a estar a ahí – dijo Rarity.

– Em... Rarity, la fiesta será en SweetApple Acres si te pones un vestido para ir se ensuciara y se arruinara – dijo FlutterShy.

– Tienes razón, haré los vestidos menos largos – dijo Rarity – AppleJack yo me encargare de que limpies la granja de arriba a bajo para no ensuciar los vestidos.

– La directora Celestia va a estar ahí me dijo que los libros sobre física llegaran en otoño tal vez pueda dármelos ahí – dijo Twilight – estoy emocionada.

Rainbow Dash se acordó lo que sucedió en la clase de Matemáticas y dijo :

– Hey Twilight ¿cómo estuvo lo de el chico nuevo, Soarin.

– Bueno, salí de la junta de presidenta escolar de Celestia, él entró con su madre a la oficina de Celestia, preguntó por papeles de inscripción, se preguntaron las típicas cosas de la inscripción y creo que el nombre de su madre es knife wing lo que es bastante aterrador.(knife significa ¨cuchillo¨ y wing ¨ala¨ por lo que el nombre significa ¨ala de cuchillo¨)

–Sip pero el que se llame así no significa que sea asesina o algo parecido – dijo AppleJack **(** **Si claro AppleJack)**

– Bueno – continuo Twilight – él dijo que podría encontrar el salón solo así que me fui a clases, cuando estaba a media clase la maestra me mando por unos documentos, fui por el pasillo y él estaba metiendo libros adentro de su casillero, le pregunte por que no había entrado a clases, me dijo que se perdió y apenas había encontrado su casillero, así que lo guie a su salón.

– Bueno, yo sospecho que es un empollón secreto, tal vez estaba leyendo libros y no buscando el salón. – dijo Rainbow

– Pues yo creo que solo tiene miedo – dijo FlutterShy

– Entonces, estirado, empollón secreto y marica – dijo Rainbow mientras reía.

Después Rainbow fue a el entrenamiento de los WonderBolts, se encontraba al lado de las gradas tenia un sostén deportivo azul, un shorts azul y el pelo atado en una cola de pony **(No de caballo)** mientras tomaba agua de su botella veía a Soarin hablar con SpitFire, la entrenadora, al lado de ella se encontraba FleetFoot, su ayudante, Soarin parecía confundido. Tal vez ni le gusta el deporte y solo estaba encubriendo que era un empollón, estirado y marica, pero como e sido muy buena con FlutterShy tal vez pueda serlo con él, pensó Rainbow. Así que se acerco a la escena para ayudar.

– Escucha, Soarin solo podemos dar los entrenamientos después de clases, es la única hora en la que se puede – dijo SpitFire.

– Esta bien, veré si puedo venir a esta hora – dijo Soarin viendo a Rainbow llegar.

– De acuerdo, pero para la primera demostración te pondré con mi deportista favorita, Rainbow Dash – dijo SpitFire viendo a Rainbow orgullosa y poniéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello.

– Tendrán que correr en la pista solo para ver que tanta capacidad tienes – menciono FleetFoot.

Se pusieron en la linea de partida y en posiciones de carrera. ¨ _Seguramente le ganó la carrera y enseguida lo humillo, mmm... sigue teniendo esa cara seria, sera que no le importa su orgullo¨_ pensó Rainbow. SpitFire silbo su silbato para que empezaran. ¨ _Bien empezamos y ya le ganó por un cuerpo, no es malo es solo promedio a los demás, pero se esta acercando estamos a una nariz, es realmente bueno, OH DIOS MIO esta a mi lado, controlate Rainbow mira al frente y concentrate en el camino, tal vez no es un empollón secreto, oooh_ _tal vez si lo es pero en su otra escuela también se encubría así y se hizo bueno en el deporte, estamos casi en la linea de meta y sigue justo al lado mio, yyyy es un¨_ pensó Rainbow. Spitfire gritó :

– **¡** Empateeee!

Todos se sorprendieron y estaban atentos a nosotros dos, nadie había empatado conmigo antes,

Spitfire se nos acerco y dijo:

– Bien hecho nadie jamás a empatado con Rainbow, tal vez ustedes dos puedan ir como representantes del la competencia de velocidad a Cloudsdale despues del baile de otoño de los Apples.(Familia Apple)

– Tendrán que venir más seguido que los demás – dijo Fleetfoot.

Después de eso hicieron los ejercicios acostumbrados, estiramiento, pesas, y correr unas vueltas, también jugar un partido de futbol del cual Rainbow gano (en su equipo se encontraba Soarin). Luego Rainbow fue a las duchas a refrescarse, así que se tomo un respiro para pensar.

¨ _Soarin definitivamente es muy deportista como yo, ¿quien le habra enseñado todo eso?, ahora voy a ir a entrenar con él tal vez le pueda sacar un poco de caldo, también es muy callado debe ser empollón secreto o algo así, o simplemente tiene miedo, pero en el fondo se ve buena persona¨._ Rainbow salio de la ducha y ya no había nadie el baño estaba sola, siempre tardaba en bañarse, recogió la liga con la que se recogió el pelo y salio mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Salio y se encontraba la cancha sola, solo estaba Soarin hablando con Spitfire, tal vez sobre la competencia. Me acerque y oí :

– Esta bien, practicare con ella – dijo Soarin.

– Rainbow Dash, bien yo no podre entrenarlos por las tardes esta vez así que pensé que con lo que te e enseñado tu podrías enséñaselo así que se pueden reunir en sus casas a practicar, yo no podre por que estaré en Cloudsdale visitando a unos amigos que están enfermos – dijo Rainbow

– De acuerdo, Spitfire – dijo Rainbow ¨ Bueno, tan si quiera podre conocerle¨.

Spitfire se fue dejando los solos, Rainbow dijo:

– Te parece, el miércoles en mi casa, a las 3.

– Como quieras – dijo Soarin sin expresión.

Rainbow Dash se quedo pasmada por su reacción, Soarin se fue sin decir adiós, ¨ _Como en el nombre de Celestia, iba a decir eso, tan si quiera un_ _ **De acuerdo estaré ahí**_ _pero un_ _ **Como quieras**_ _eso es pasar la raya, nadie me había vencido, ni empatado conmigo, y cuando ocurre este pen*ejo tiene que decir me esto como si le diera igual, y luego no decir adiós o algo, aaaahh estoy furiosa, LO ODIO¨._ Rainbow se relajo y se fue a casa. Se puso a pensar todo lo ocurrido con él. ¨ _Bueno, que curioso, había oído a Spitfire y a Soarin hablar sobre la hora de los entrenamientos y él parecía preocupado pero si yo me acerco y le dijo te parece a las 3, me responde con un_ _ **Como quieras,**_ _DIOS sigo recordando su voz diciéndolo,_ _tal vez no hay que ser mala con él, dijo que venia de Cloudsdale así que debe ser nuevo en la ciudad, debe tener miedo, pero si no tuvo miedo de mi al escuchar decir a Spitfire que yo era su deportista favorita no sé a que le tiene miedo, ¿para qué se abra preocupado por la hora?, la hora de entrenamiento es a las 3¨_

Rainbow Dash interrumpió sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que había llegado a casa. Subió la planta más alta del edificio, ¨Fénix¨ así se llamaba el hotel donde vivo, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años, en la actualidad tengo 15 años , ya pasaron 10 años, mi tía y mi única familiar, mi tía Mercy Melodic, yo le digo tía Misericordia (por que ¨mercy¨significa ¨misericordia¨) me manda dinero desde Cloudsdale, me dejo en Poniville, a los 14 años, hace un año y medio, y sip es muy descuidada cuidando niños, pero cuidando pájaros es muy delicada, tía Misericordia no tiene marido, pero si un montón de aves, es muy aburrida siempre habla de fenix y criaturas mitologicas así, como de especies de aves como la comida del los atrapamoscas pequirojos, o de la atmósfera misteriosa de los currucutu común o incluso de la hermosura del azulejo común, también habla de mi madre y mi padre pero no tan seguido eso la pone triste, aun recuerdo que la otra vez que me quede haya por vacaciones, las plumas de ave me dieron alergia, es como la loca de los gatos solo aque con aves.

Llegue a mi habitación tire la mochila donde cayera y me tire a la cama, respire hondo y trate de olvidar el día solo me interrumpió el ruido de mi celular sonando la alarma, mire con rabia a el celular y lo agarre para contestar.

– Hola, ¿Quién habla?

– Holis, Dashie, soy tu amiga Pinkie – escuche a Pinkie hablarme y me dio nauseas, quería pasar un tiempo sola conmigo y ella llama.

– ¿Qué quieres? Pinks

– Bueno, Twilight llamó y dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos así quiere que estemos en Sugarcube corner a las 5 de esta tarde, vienes.

Miré el reloj, eran las 4, tenia que alistarme ya, pero Pinkie había utilizado el termino nosotras lo que quiere decir que no estaré sola con Pinkie por lo que dije:

– Esta bien, Pinks estaré ahí.

Colgo.


	2. Conociendo a Soarin

Antes de ir a Sugarcube corner necesito comer sé que comeré ahí pero todavía falta una hora para ir y estoy cansada.

Siempre e comido comida congelada, ya que cocinar me da flojera, así que saque una pizza congelada del refrigerador, mientras dejaba la llave de la bañera abierta, después me comí la pizza, y alguien llamó a la puerta :

– ¿Quién es? – pregunté al abrir la puerta.

– Soy yo, Hunger Cure

Hunger Cure me a cuidado y atendido en Ponyville desde mi llegada, es amiga de tía Misericordia, en serio no creían que me dejaría sola totalmente en una nueva ciudad, ella en ocasiones me alimentaba es dueña de un restaurante a la vuelta del edificio.

– ¿Sucede algo?, Hunger Cure – pregunté

– Nada lo de siempre e venido a ver si todo esta bien – dijo Hunger – hoy me pasó algo extraño con un cliente – dijo mientras se sentó al lado mio, Hunger tiene un cabello café ondulado que le llega a los hombros y ojos verdes.

– ¿Qúe? – la verdad no me podría importar menos, es de esas personas que te hablan de toda su vida apenas la conoces.

– Bueno, vino un chico a pedir, lomo de perro, literalmente, y no tenía apariencia de chino loco.

– si, como era.

– bueno, tenia pelo azul alborotado y ojos verdes.

– espera un momento, pelo azul y ojos verdes , se quién puede ser.

– en serio, ¿algún chino loco?

– nop, un chico de mi escuela es nuevo, dice que viene de Cloudsdale, yo vengo de ahí y no ingerimos perro.

– pues que raro, te estas alistando para ir a un lado – Hunger voltio en dirección a la puerta del baño donde se podía escuchar la bañera salpicar de agua, rápidamente me volví a cerrar la llave y dije :

– si, voy con mis amigas a Sugarcube corner

– casi pensé que se trataba de un chico o una cita.

– Hunger, yo no salgo con chicos, es que estoy esperando el adecuado.

– Si, pero no tardes o te comenzaran a salir arrugas, y Rainbow no importa si él come perros o no, tiene que gustarte alguien.

Se fue, me dejo y dije en el silencio del cuarto vacío:

– En serio, cree que me gusta el señor rarito.

En el baño me puse a pensar en Soarin y que es lo que hizo a Hunger pensar que a mi me gustaba él. _¨¿Por qué Hunger creerá que me gusta él? No creo que hayan hablado acerca de mi, Hunger no es_ _la clase de mujer que se vive contando la vida_ _de_ _los demás_ _a otras personas, al menos que sea su vida, tal vez Hunger le contaba de mi en su vida_ _y lo mucho que me cuida_ _,_ _pero_ _Soarin_ _no es de las personas que se alegran de oír una conversación de la vida de alguien..._ _espera ahora que me doy cuenta no he conocido a Soarin como tal, solo hemos intercambiado unas palabras, no tiene amigos así que seguramente nadie lo conoce, como diablos Hunger_ _se le puede ocurrir eso, tal vez solo estaba bromeando, no es mucho el estilo de Hunger pero tal vez yo este exagerando. Y ahora SOARIN COME PERRO como rayos sucede eso,ahora es un estirado, marica, empollón y chino loco. Mmm... Soarin tal vez deba hablar con él en el entrenamiento, me cuesta creer que coma perros indefensos, si actuá indiferente pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan malvado, tal vez solo se confundió_ _(por que es nuevo en la ciudad y tal vez creyó, que aquí comemos perro_ _.¨_

Salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me cambie, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa manga larga blanca, me fui a Sugarcube corner caminando y llegue, ya estaban todas sentadas en una mesa, había llegado tarde por quedarme hablando con Hunger pero parecen emocionadas. Me acerco :

– miren, Dashie llego – dijo Pinkie pie.

Yo me senté extrañada, todas estaban emocionadas incluida Fluttershy.

– Y bien que sucedió

– bueno, al salir de la escuela me encontré con la madre se Soarin, ya sabes, Knife, ella menciono estar preocupada por su hijo ya que era nuevo y poco sociable, dijo que quería que él fuese a la fiesta de otoño para hacer amigos, pero él le dijo a su madre que no quería ir, así que como su madre es dueña de el hotel ¨fénix¨ me dijo que podíamos usar el edificio para la fiesta incluyendo el restaurante, la plaza de fiestas, el bar y la terraza, como su hijo vive en ese edificio tendría que ir aunque no quisiese ya que la fiesta sera de noche y habrá música muy alta, así que no podrá dormir. – dijo Twilight

– si y yo me asegurare de ser su mejor amiga – dijo Pinkie súper seria y mordiendo un cupcake.

– Podremos usar ese lugar – dijo AppleJack.

– No tendré que limpiar toda esa granja – dijo Rarity

– En serio, Soarin no quiere ir – dijo Rainbow

– eso dijo su madre, en la escuela – dijo Twilight.

– si, es mega extraño, Hunger me dijo que Soarin entro en el restaurante ¨Hunger's place¨ y pidió una orden de lomo de perro.

Todas suspiraron muy hondo. Y Fluttershy dijo :

– como puede hacer algo tan horrible – poniendo se las dos manos a la boca.

– Tal vez tenga problemas mentales – dijo Rarity

– Oh solo sea un chino loco – dijo Pinkie.

– No Pinkie él dijo que era de Cloudsdale.

– Eso explica por que no quiere ir, tal vez esta asustado de las cosas que puedan pensar los otros sobre su obsesión de comer perro – dijo Fluttershy

Todas dieron diferentes opiniones pero ninguna parecía creíble de verdad.

Me fui a clases temprano, mañana iba a entrenar con Soarin, cuando andaba metiendo libros y cuadernos a mi casillero me di cuenta de que Soarin estaba metiendo libros a dos casilleros a la derecha de mi. Así que me le quede viendo estaba dudando acerca de como comentarle lo de el lomo de perro, tal vez Hunger estaba jugando conmigo y eso sea una mentira, me creerá idiota si eso es así, tal vez si sea un chino loco. Después me percató de que él se percató de que lo estoy mirando fijamente y me dice :

– ¿Que?.

Me pongo roja y le dijo:

– Es que una amiga me comento que tu fuiste al restaurante ¨Hunger's place¨ y pediste lomo de perro.

– Quien te dijo eso – me lanzó una mirada confundida.

– Pues la señora Hunger me dijo que llego un chico de pelo azul alborotado y ojos verdes, pidiendo lomo de perro, así que pensé en ti – dije con mucha dificultad muerta de vergüenza.

– Tal vez era mi hermano pequeño, su nombre es Blast, le encanta hacer bromas, tiene 8 años.

Me quería morir, como que solo 8 años, Hunger dijo que podría gustarme. Vi como Soarin se marcho sin decir nada más, ni _adiós,_ o _lo siento si te equivocastes,_ no solo se larga, bien iré a clases.

Era la hora del almuerzo, andábamos sentadas en la mesa de siempre, Applejack hablando de manzanas, Rarity de vestidos, Fluttershy de animales indefensos, Twilight de libros, Pinkie de fiestas y yo de deporte, seguramente no entendíamos nada de lo que decíamos entre nosotras, vi a Soarin sentado solo en una mesa comiendo algo que parecía puré de papa, mirando fijamente a el nada, sin expresión alguna, sentí una pulsada de vergüenza y pena, le conté a todas lo que ocurrió, y Twilight dijo :

– Bueno, tan si quiera no come perro.

– miren, esta solo en una mesa, no le he dado una bienvenida como se merece, tenemos que ir y animarle para que no se sienta solo – dijo Pinkie preocupada.

Todas nos sentamos con él.

– Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, esta es Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash – Pinkie iba señalando nos mientras decía nuestro nombre con una mega sonrisa.

Soarin seguía viendo un punto fijo en la nada, sin expresión, creo que esta exactamente igual de como estaba hace unos minutos, incluso come a la misma velocidad de unos minutos, hasta que finalmente después de unos minutos o tal vez segundos dijo:

– Hola – después de unos segundos más dijo – soy Soarin Storm.

Todas lo miramos extraño, después de decir eso seguía en la misma posición y Rarity dijo :

– Bueno, debo de suponer que un chico guapo como tu tiene pareja para el baile de otoño, di nos quien es la afortunada.

– si... tengo – dijo no paraba de comer y en cada palabra se detenía a comer un bocado, todas lo mirábamos fijamente – su... nombre... es... Fluffle... es... mi... almohada favorita.

Todas lo miramos atónitas, como que UNA ALMOHADA, y seguía en su misma posición.

– jajajja no sabía que eras un bromista como tu hermano, bueno di nos quien es tu novia – dijo Rarity.

– Mi almohada, duermo con ella toda las noches, en ocasiones le hago cariño – esta vez si interrumpió su comida, pero seguía teniendo actitud seria. ¨ _No quiero saber como le hace cariño¨_ pensó Rainbow.

– Tu madre nos contó que no quieres ir a el baile de otoño, nos podrías contarnos por que no – dijo Twilight.

– mi madre quiere que vaya para conocer a una chica – dijo Soarin terminando su comida, solo quedaba una ultima cucharada de puré.

– Que clase de chica – dijo Fluttershy con un ligero sonrojo.

– una que no quiero pero pues ni modos no me va a obligar a quererla – dijo Soarin – aparte no es un matrimonio arreglado, los padres de la chica no quieren que me enamore de ella pero mi madre si, así que no es obligatorio.

– Bueno, y ya la conociste – dijo Rarity – no te agrada.

– Pues no la he conocido lo suficiente – dijo Soarin – pero de todas maneras yo solo quiero a mi Fluffle.

– Bueno, y cual es el problema, si no quieres no la conozcas y ya, pero puedes ir a el baile de otoño para conocer amigos que no sean tu Fluffle – dijo Rainbow.

– Si puedo pero los amigos no son lo mio – dijo Soarin.

– entonces tu prefieres a las amigas – dijo Rainbow, ¨ _Dios, mis sospechas de que es m*rica se están volviendo ciertas¨_ pensó Rainbow.

– No prefiero a ninguno de los dos – dijo Soarin con un tono algo amenazante – me gusta estar solo – agarro la bandeja vacía y se fue, sin decir adiós.

Nos dejo boquiabiertas, y Pinkie dijo :

– Yo jamás imaginaria la vida sin amigos ni amigas

– Debe estar enojado por lo de su madre, es todo – dijo Applejack.

Después del clases, estaba mega aburrida, no había avisos importantes, ni visitas sorpresa, así que decidí irme a trabajar con Hunger, mi tía Misericordia siempre me daba dinero cada mes, y alcanzaba pero solo para lo básico, si yo quería comprarme algo para mi, tendría que trabajar con Hunger después de clases.

El restaurante ¨Hunger's place¨ es pequeño pero muy costoso, es oscuro tenia ventanas obscuras que te permitan ver para afuera, pero no hacia dentro, colgaban lámparas de araña en el techo con una luz muy tenue. Yo trabajo como mesera, pero casi no hago nada ya que Hunger y yo nos llevamos bien, es muy agradable pasar el tiempo con ella, habla de cosas interesantes como de clientes extravagantes o de su vida (lo cual en ocasiones es muy aburrido), no como tía Misericordia que solo habla de aves y cosas del pasado. Le estaba contando a Hunger acerca de Soarin.

– Hunger, ¿Cómo es que me pudiste decir que me gustaba un niño de 8 años?

– Fácil tu mencionaste que tal vez estaba en tu escuela, lo que es imposible por que solo tiene ocho años, así que pensé que durante nuestra conversación tu estabas pensando en Soarin, ya que como pudiste comparar a un niño de 8 años con Soarin – (o sea que Rainbow estaba pensando en Soarin, por lo que se confundio y Hunger sospecho que le gustaba por que pensaba en él) dijo Hunger casi riéndose de mi.

– Bueno si pero no estaba pensando en él por que me guste, estaba pensando en él por que es bastante extraño y voy a ir a una competencia con él a Cloudsdale – dije – tiene una almohada llamada Fluffle, que menciona haberle hecho cariño, no sé de que forma, luego dice que no quiere tener amigos ni amigas.

– hola, bienvenido a Hunger's Place¿que desea comer? – dijo Hunger para un cliente que estaba atrás de mi, no me moleste en voltear la mirada a el cliente.

– Quiero ordenar salmón y papas, para comer aquí – Dios mio,esa voz es obvio, es Soarin, no me moleste en voltear a verlo, después de todo lo que habíamos hablando, él lo escucho todo y Hunger no me dijo nada, Hunger se fue a cocinar a la cocina y Soarin se sentó en una mesa lejos del mostrador, yo me derretí en el mostrador , en serio vino aquí, después de la vergüenza del lomo de perro. Hunger regreso con el plato de salmón, mirándome con expresión divertida, yo agarre el plato y lo lleve a la mesa donde estaba sentado Soarin, cada paso que daba en esa dirección eran clavos para mi ataúd. Cuando llegue sentí que me debía sentar junto a él y hablarle sobre lo de hace momento. Me senté y se me quedo viendo :

– ¿Que? Vienes a interrogarme, para saber acerca de mi vida personal y contárselo a otra gente – no parecía enojado pero era evidente que me quería verme sufrir.

– Es que vamos a entrenar juntos, pero pareces tener problemas sociales a si que quería un poco de ayuda y consejos de Hunger, para saber por que diablos eres así – dije mintiendo.

– Así pues cuando llegue estaban discutiendo sobre tu error con el lomo de perro y de Fluffle – dijo mientras se comía el salmón, con cara seria y neutral. Como puede no importarle, estoy sufriendo.

– Yo estaba ee...,, aa..., – murmure nerviosa, no tenia nada, ni siquiera una excusa casera no quería decir que confundí a su hermano con él por que cuando hable con Hunger sobre lo sucedido no podía apartar mi cabeza de él, pensaría mal.

– Sabes mejor cambiemos de tema y finjamos que creo tu primer excusa, bien que crees ¿que es raro en mi? – dijo y me sentí aliviada por un momento, no tendría que hablar de mi error.

– ¿por qué tienes una almohada llamada Fluffle?.

– Es mi almohada favorita desde los 5 años.

– En serio no crees que estas un poco grandecito para eso.

– No, amo mucho a mi almohada, por que,¿estas celosa de ella? – su cara siguió siendo neutral, ni una seña de vida, ni compasión , seguía comiendo.

– No, como puedo estar celosa de una almohada que no tiene emociones, sobre todo si su dueño tan, tan, tan – no podía encontrar una palabra que describiera a Soarin, es que es un estirado, y serio pero a la vez no – tu.

– Y como soy yo.

– Tu no eres sociable, seguramente terminaras como mi tía Mercy Melodic tan bien conocida como Misericordia, tu solo con un montón de almohadas alrededor.

– tu crees, ¿cómo es tu tía? - seguía sin interesarle mi reacción, pero reconozco que en serio esta interesado.

– Pues, ella se la vive encerrada con sus aves todos los días, les habla, les pone nombres raros y les acaricia su plumaje, les celebra, los cumpleaños como tal y todo eso.

– Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – puso cara neutral pero intimídante.

– Pues tu tienes una almohada llamada Fluffle – aparto su cara de mi y comió más.

– ¿Por que le fascinan las aves a tu tía?.

– Jamás le he preguntado eso, pero tal vez sea muy interesante, ya que mi tía en su juventud trabajaba para el club de ¨ Pegasus Dancers¨

– ¿Y que hacía?

– La hacía de prostituta ( muy cara), teibolera y cantante, su voz es hermosa, pero perdió su hermosa figura y dejo de salir con hombres desde hace tiempo. Lo único que conservo fue su hermosa voz.

– ¿ Porqué lo dejo?

– No lo sé, no acostumbro preguntar cosas de su vida pasada, se pone bastante triste, prefiero que me aburra diciendo cosas de aves, a que se pongo triste y llore toda la noche.

– Tu piensas que terminare así – seguía teniendo esa expresión de no me importa, pero esta vez comía más despacio, como si estuviera pensando en lo que le dije.

– Pues yo que sé, escucha no te conozco del todo bien solo llevamos un día de conocernos.

– Tienes razón, ¿A qué horas dijiste que entrenaríamos?

– mañana a las 3, Fleetfoot dijo que tampoco nos puede entrenar ella porque le da flojera - Rainbow rió un poco – pero al cabo a la directora Celestia no le interesa lo que hagan los profesores.

– ¿Cuando volverá Spitfire?

– Ella dijo que dentro de 3 días a más tardar.

– Serán 3 días practicando solo contigo – dijo algo preocupado.

– Si, eso sera – dije confundida – ¿por que? ¿No quieres practicar conmigo?.

– No,es solo que jamás paso tanto tiempo con una persona.

– Estas pasando tiempo conmigo en este momento

– Si, creo que si – siguió comiendo todavía despreocupado.

– ¿Qué tienes tu contra las personas?

– No lo sé – nos quedamos callados durante un momento.

– ¿Tienes alguna tía loca? – dije tratando de sacar una conversación y me alegre al ver que soltó un carcajada.

– No, Rainbow, yo no tengo tías locas, tampoco tios.

– Entonces, tu padre es hijo único – él se desanimo al decirle eso y borró su sonrisa.

– Rainbow... tengo que irme a casa.

– ¿Dónde nos encontramos para entrenar?

– Yo te recogeré en tu apartamento, y nos vamos al parque juntos.

– Sabes, en que apartamento vivo

– Si, en ocasiones husmeo los papeles de mi madre, y veo donde viven todos, aparte me interesaba saber donde vives

– ¿Por qué te interesaba?

– Porque somos compañeros y vamos a ir a Cloudsdale juntos – dijo mientras se levantaba, me da un billete de $100 y se fue.

Regrese a el mostrador, Hunger había estado atenta a nosotros todo el día. Y me dijo :

– Y bien ¿qué pasó?

– Él se fue sin decir adiós, como siempre.

– ¿Estas enojada?

– Solo algo – Estaba fúrica, pero no se lo iba a decir a Hunger, se pondría a darme una conversación sobre chicos, y aunque amaba hablar con Hunger acerca de todo, no quería que pensara mal acerca de Soarin y yo.

– ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

– No Soarin y yo no salimos, solo hablábamos de la competencia de Cloudsdale – trate de decirlo sin parecer enojada, Hunger sabia que si un hombre me estaba afectando me vería enojada.

– Segura

– Si – sigo recordando que sabe donde vivo por espía.

– Te dio el dinero – dijo Hunger combiando de tema – eran $80.

– Me dio $100

– Donde esta necesitas devolverle el dinero.

– Creo que se fue, se lo daré en el entrenamiento mañana.

Me fui a casa, me acosté en el colchón, blanco con bordados azules, en forma de nubes, mi edredón azul y almohada blanca sin nombre, eso me hace preguntarme como se vera Fluffle.

Mis últimos pensamientos del día son el padre de Soarin y el silencio que hubo con su mención diciéndole que su padre es hijo único, tal vez lo odia o él le pega a Soarin y a su madre o tal vez el problema acontecía en que su padre era hijo único, pero no veo por que enojarse por eso, y me vi sumida en un sueño muy profundo.


	3. Son mis asuntos

Estoy parada en un lugar obscuro, mis ojos se están acostumbrando a la falta de luz. Puedo notar pocas cosas, noto un sillón antiguo y elegante a mi derecha, enfrente de el esta una mesa de noche igual de antigua y elegante. Más a la derecha, ahí una puerta abierta completamente, adentro puedo distinguir una mesa redonda, encima hay un florero y varios platos y vasos, distingo que debe tratarse de una cocina. Oigo un ruido de vidrios rotos, me asomo por la puerta de la cocina y veo un plato roto en el piso. Entro a la cocina. Me acerco a el plato roto. Alguien esta atrás de mi, puedo oírle respirar, volteo y no hay nadie. Pero noto una carta doblada en la mesa, encima de un plato, como cuando reservas una mesa en un restaurante elegante, tiene un listón atado de color rosa. Lo abro y leo.

¨ _ **Gran obertura de La Gran Montaña Estelar**_

 _ **a las 12**_

 _ **para lindas aves enamoradas**_

 _ **que desean mirar las estrellas¨**_

 _ **Paper Sky.**_

Oigo pasos a un derecha, cuando volteo, todo se ilumina. A la izquierda hay una ventana por la que entra el sol y brisa, también se oye un pájaro silbar. Oigo voces de dos hombres, en la sala donde aparecí, voy así a haya, veo a 2 hombres gritándose, no puedo entenderlos de lo que gritan. Puedo ver a un niño en el sillón antiguo, sentado, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mirando abajo, se veía triste. Tenia pelo azul y ojos verdes. Atrás de mi, se escucho un puño tocando la puerta con fuerza y violencia, todos se callaron y me voltean a ver. Se escucho un ruido chillante, como si la puerta estuviera pegada a el suelo, y estuviera chillando en el piso.

Me desperté, era un sueño. Me quede pensado en lo de anoche con Soarin definitivamente el niño que estaba en mi sueño era Soarin. Necesito hablar de esto con él,en serio tiene problemas psicológicos, y yo no quiero ser compañera de un loco, pero primero me ganare su confianza, es obvio que no me contó nada por que cree que soy chismosa. Me alistaré para ir a la escuela.

Sé que ya conozco mejor a Soarin, podría decir que no es un estirado ya que tiene un almohada llamada Fluffle, tampoco diría que es un chino loco, ¿un mar*ca? Eso no lo sé, todavía no he tenido pruebas de que no es un mar*ca, pero algo que no me esperaba es que si fuese empollón, él siempre contesta las preguntas de el maestro o maestra, creo que no le importa que toda las personas sepan que es empollón, así que no es secreto. Yo soy estándar al igual que el resto de las personas. Él en cambio esta casi al nivel de Twilight. Pero ahora que sé que no es un empollón secreto, y si no un empollón publico, ¿qué es lo que andaba haciendo en la escuela perdido? Tal vez en serio se perdió pero no creo, la escuela es demasiado pequeña, y si hubiera querido hubiera preguntado a la directora, él ya sabía donde era la dirección. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la escuela?.

Después de clases él me recogió para ir al parque. Fuimos. En el parque, entrenando, él me dice

– Estas lista para entrenar

– Si

– Segura no has corrido en 1 día entero

– YYY ¿cuál es el problema? Yo puedo correr perfectamente, aunque dejara de correr todo un año.

– Sospecho, que eres de esas personas que necesitan entrenar todos los días o se les olvida como caminar – dijo muy divertido.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

– La forma en que caminas ahora es muy extraña.

– ¿QUE PASA? – sin pensarlo me miro los pies ( estoy parada perfectamente bien), él sale corriendo, y lo persigo, NADIE HACE TONTA A RAIBOW DASH.

Él me vence por dos metros, pero acelero la velocidad para vencerle por un cuerpo, él también acelera y me iguala. Continuamos corriendo tres vueltas,a el parque. Al final terminamos en empate. Esta vez no me moleste por quedar en empate.

Seguimos practicando por una hora, le enseñe lo que me enseño Spitfire. En ocasiones, él me vencía por un cuerpo, en otra yo le vencía por un cuerpo, y otras veces más frecuentes terminabamos en empate. Después del entrenamiento, me dijo:

– ¿Quieres comer en mi apartamento? Mi mamá se ira a trabajar y me quedare cuidando a mi hermano, es muy aburrido.

– okay – esta es la primera vez, que iré a el apartamento de Soarin, me gustaría conocer a su madre, y sobre todo preguntarle ¿por qué se perdió o por que no pidió ayuda desde un principio para encontrar el salón? Sospecho que estaba haciendo algo en la escuela. ¿Será igual el apartamento al el del sueño?, no creo el del sueño se veía como una casa y no un apartamento, tal vez su antigua casa, o solo era una casa imaginaria inventada por mi sueño y después de todo, si su madre es dueña de todas las sucursales del los hoteles ¨Fenix¨, no es lógico que en Cloudsdale también tengan un apartamento donde vivir, en igual de una casa.

En el apartamento que se situaba casi en el ultimo piso (de no ser por 4 pisos abajo de el ultimo piso), estaba en la puerta que marcaba el número #276 ( había 25 pisos en el hotel). Al entrar, vi los mismos muebles de el sueño solo que en un ambiente diferente, las paredes eran color coral y piso de vinilo roble rustico, la cocina esta vez esta situada en frente y no a la derecha, es una cocina moderna, hay dos puertas de madera obscura, una al lado de del sillón, y otra donde empieza la cocina. Una mujer esta en la entrada a la cocina. Debe de ser Knife Wing. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo largo pelirrojo y ondulaciones en las puntas, tiene un lunar abajo del ojo derecho, labios muy carnosos y rojos, es muy despampanante y hermosa. Y dice:

– Wow Soarin ¿Quién es esta señorita?

– Es solo una amiga, ma

– Si no olvides nuestro acuerdo – dijo mientras se iba por la puerta de entrada. Me quede atónita.

– ¿Que acuerdo?

– Mi mama me prometió que si me ligaba a la chica con quien quiere casarme, me daría un poco de privacidad.

– ¿Como?

– Bueno tu debes saber que odio estar con gente durante clases y todo el día, así que si acepto mi madre contratara a profesores privados que vengan a el apartamento y no tendré que salir y toparme con otra gente.

– Entonces tu ¿vas a convertirte en un hombre de aves locas como mi tía?

– Tal vez si – no parecía interesado en como reaccionaría, ante esa declaración. Pensé que cuando le conté lo de mi tía había reflexionado a no ser así también – ven – dijo mientras me guiaba a la cocina.

Había 3 platos con carne y arroz servido, olía delicioso y había también un vaso de sidra. Pero recordé que su hermano también comía y me vino una oleada de vergüenza. Vi a su hermano, venir desde una puerta de madera negra que estaba detrás de la cocina. No podía recordar el nombre. Era Ben. Era Blisk. ERA BLAST.

Llego y se detuvo al verme. Y dijo :

– ¿Quién es ella?, Soarin.

– Una amiga ¿porque? – me miraba como si creyera que yo le conocía, pero no yo solo sabía su nombre.

– Por que Hunger me dijo que son novios.

¨ _SOARIN CALLA A TU HERMANO, SI QUE ES TODO UN BROMISTA¨_

– ¿En serio? Que raro – dijo Soarin sarcástico (también todo un bromista) – ¿también es otra confusión? Rainbow.

– Si lo es – le podría decir que no sabía nada de eso, pero me echaría en cara, la conversación de Hunger y yo anoche, en Hunger's Place, eso sería peor que esto.

Después de comer, Soarin me invitó a su habitación. Había paredes azules fuertes llenas de posters de jugadores de fútbol, la cama estaba destendida, había una puerta a un lado de la cama que creo que es el baño (se puede ver por que esta entre abierta). Antes de que pueda admirarla más Soarin, me jala de la muñeca y me sienta en la cama. Se me queda viendo y dice:

– ¿Qué?

Aprovecho el tiempo para preguntarle una pregunta que me tiene comida la mente.

– ¿Quién es la chica que tu madre quiere para ti?

Empieza a dudar si decírmelo o no, tal vez no quiere decírmelo por que cree que voy a salir corriendo con Hunger a contárselo todo, pero se relaja y me lo dice:

– Es Radiance Star

– ¿Quién es?

– Una.

No quiere decírmelo, pero le comprendo, yo no le dijera eso a alguien que es aparentemente chismosa. Lo bueno es que puedo preguntarle a Pinkie quien es, ella conoce a todos.

– ya le preguntaste a tu tía por que se fue de las Pegasus Dancers

– No, ella vive en Cloudsdale – él miro al suelo como si la única razón por la que me haya invitado a venir era para saber más de tía Misericordia – ¿porque? ¿si quieres saber?

– Si

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Quieres saber por que?

– si

– ¿No se lo contaras a nadie?

– no, en serio no le conté nada a Hunger la otra noche.

– aja – alzo una ceja para indicar que dudaba de mi, después suspiro y me dijo – esta bien, mira esto – saco una foto del la cómoda que esta a un lado de su cama. Me la muestra.

Es una foto de 2 mujeres, una tiene el pelo negro y largo, esta vestida con ropa interior ¨especial¨ color azul con varias plumas del mismo color pegadas a la ropa, es tía Mercy, ella esta parada atrás de una mesa sirviendo unas copas con un liquido trasparente, estaba muy joven hermosa y feliz. En la mesa estaba sentada Knife, también muy feliz, no parecía trabajar ahí, ella vestía casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa roja, ella bebía en el club de las ¨Pegasus Dancers¨, pero ese club solo era para hombres pervertidos y tampoco me imagine que tía Misericordia conocía a Knife.

– ¿Cómo supiste que ella era mi tía?

– Por esto – giro la foto y pude ver una nota que decía :

 _ **¨Para mi gran amiga y compañera, Knife Wing, y por mi hermana Rainbow Glow y su novio Paper Sky, que siempre me hacen la vida más fácil estando ahí para apoyarme. Y a Knife espero que te recuperes de tu problema financiero, te quiero amiga Mercy Melodic.¨**_

– Rainbow Glow es tu madre ¿verdad?

– si – me vino la nostalgia y el recuerdo de mis padres muertos, tía Misericordia decía que murieron cuando tenia 5 años por un camión que pasaba enfrente de la casa.

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus padres desde cuando tu tía y mi madre se conocen?

– por que ellos ya se fueron – me nuble por un instante ante el recuerdo, pero no llore, ya había llorado en otras ocasiones por eso.

– lo siento, Dash

– ¿Por qué estas interesado en saber por tu madre y mi tía se conocen?

– La nota dice que mi madre tiene un problema financiero, lo que en la actualidad parece no ser así, he leído otra nota que habla sobre Radiance, parece que tu tía también escribió esa nota, así que tal vez sepa por que es importante casarme con ella.

– Tu mama no te ha dicho por que quiere que te cases con ella

– no, no quiere decirme, pero me dice que es muy importante.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, él parecía enojado con su madre y no lo culpo, debo decirle algo o me va a correr de su casa.

– ¿Por qué no podías encontrar el salón el primer día de clases?

– Por que soy nuevo y no la conocía

– Pero sabías donde era la dirección, por que no le preguntaste a Celestia, siempre esta comiendo pastel entre clases, solo dios sabe por que esta flaca.

Hizo una mueca de enfado y dijo entre dientes :

– Estuve hablan con Radiance

– ¿De qué?

– Te importa mi madre va venir en unas horas y vamos a ir a cenar ¿quieres irte? – me dijo a regañadientes.

– Alguien te a dicho que eres un grosero

– Alguien te a dicho que eres una chismosa

– Sabes no me interesa de que hayas hablado con Radiance

– Pues vete

– Me voy – estaba enojada. Como puede echarme de su casa después de lo que me dijo de mi tía – esta bien, puedes investigar todo lo que quieras sin mi.

Parecía sorprendido y alarmado por lo que le dije en serio quería saber por que su madre lo quiere casar, pero después se pone serio y furioso y dice :

– Puedo investigar sin ti. Y solo para que lo sepas no iremos a comer con Hunger, así que no vayas a chismear haya.

He llegado a casa. Son las 5, estuve ocupada con Soarin 2 horas, tal vez pueda investigar esto sola, así sabre por que tía Misericordia conoce a Knife, también me interesa lo de mis padres. Y cuando termine de investigar antes de que Soarin, tendrá que aceptar su derrota y yo le ganare. Estoy más que convencida de que le ganare, solo tengo que ir a visitar a tía Misericordia para que me lo cuente todo. Tengo el número de la tía Misericordia en un papel, que hay en uno de mis cajones del escritorio al lado de mi cama. Lo marco. Estoy tan enojada con él que a pesar de que odio estar tanto tiempo con mi tía, hoy tengo ganas de verla.

– Hola tía, soy yo Rainbow – trato de no sonar rara o mi tía creerá que quiero algo.

– Hola, querida ¿cómo esta todo en Ponyville?

Hay un chico muy raro que me corrió de su casa y tiene una almohada llamada Fluffle.

– Muy bien, tía.

– Que bien, ¿que se te ofrece, Dashie? ¿Por qué una chica tan guapa llama a Cloudsdale?

– Ya, tía – odio que diga esas cosas – solo quiero saber ¿cuando puedo ir a verte? Quiero que sea lo más antes posible.

– Puedes venir cuando terminen de fumigar toda la zona. Están fumigando toda la ciudad para evitar la plaga de parasprites, vienes cuando terminen de fumigar. Es un olor insoportable.

– Más o menos cuanto tardan en hacerlo – yo quiero mostrarle lo antes posible a Soarin que no necesito saber nada de sus fotos ni de sus notas para vencerlo. Aunque él no sabe que es una competencia no puedo evitar tener en mente la actitud que tuvo cuando empatamos la primera vez, actuó como si no supiera a quien se estaba enfrentando. Le demostrare que soy más que una buena atleta y si quiere que le hable de por que su madre quiere casarle tendrá que suplicar arrodillado y admitir que soy mejor que él. Lo humillare.

– Realmente no sé pero te llamare cuando se pueda. La otra vez tardaron 2 semanas en terminar – mi tía interrumpió en mis pensamientos, dejando caer una roca a mi cabeza. Eso es mucho, sera cuando solo falte una semana para el baile de otoño. Pero debo de actuar despreocupada o la tía sabrá que hay algo mal y solo quiero sacarle algo.

– ok, tía hasta luego – le colge.

Necesito pensar en todo lo que a pasado desde esta mañana, cuando tuve ese sueño, no sé si fuese real, pero recuerdo la nota que había en la mesa del sueño. Gran Montaña Estelar. Eso me recuerda cuando mi tía me contó como fue la primera cita de mis padres. Mama siempre le decía a mi tía todo por que eran hermanas. Su primera cita fue en la Gran obertura de la Gran Montaña Estelar, a papa siempre le encantaron las aves (no tanto como a tía Misericordia). La tuvieron cuando tenían 19 años. Murieron a los 28 años todavía muy jovenes.

– ¿Que me puedo poner hermana?

– Tal vez un poco de lencería especial

– No me voy a poner ropa de prostituta. Yo quiero agradarle a Paper Sky. Necesito tus consejos de hermana mayor, Mercy.

– Lo siento, Glowie. Pero ya sabes que mama no me a dejado salir con chicos en citas, desde que me pillo trabajando en el club.

Me intento poner un vestido rojo, que le robe a mi madre. Al probármelo, descubro que es grande y demasiado largo. Tuve que convencer a mi madre a que fuera a una fiesta aburrida del día de las madres para tener la oportunidad de robárselo. Ella apoya mi noviazgo con Paper, pero no apoya que use su ropa. Dice que las chicas de mi edad son capaces de trabajar para conseguir su propia ropa. Mi ropa esta desgatada, sucia y trozada, daría la impresión de una chica ruda y mala, lo que se aleja de mi realidad, si me pongo ropa de Mercy, tendrá que ser una blusa con un escote muy grande y un micro short. Si me pongo un vestido de Mercy pareceré una vampiresa, no quiero parecer muy amenazadora a Paper en nuestra primera cita como novios.

– Y a ahora que, Mercy.

– Mama casi no usa este vestido, tal vez pueda hacerle unos arreglos – Mercy sabe de costura, se las arregla para que un suéter tejido por la abuela, parezca un suéter irresistiblemente seductor y amenazador.

– ok, Mercy, pero que no sea muy amenazador, de acuerdo.

– Hecho, ¿Por que no te adelantas con ese cabello alborotado?

Empece a cepillar mi pelo, estaba nerviosa por la cita. Paper y yo solo llevamos 2 semanas y lo más que hacemos como novios es hablar de nuestros padres y nuestro futuro. Él quiere ser un empresario en el mundo de los hoteles. Yo quiero ser entrenadora personal. Pero más que nada quiero que los dos estemos para siempre juntos. Esta cita va a ser inolvidable así que necesito todos los consejos posibles. Mi hermana esta sentada en mi cama con una aguja y hilo muy segura de si misma, mientras yo estoy enfrente de ella mirándome al espejo demasiado insegura de mi misma.

– Hermana, si él me pide que le de un beso tendré que dárselo – el primer beso es muy importante y si le quiero recordar a mis hijos mi primer beso.

– jajajja en serio, me vas a preguntar eso, oohh Glowie tu eres muy divertida – mi hermana seguramente ya a tenido una relación sexual (lo que no es malo por que ella ya tiene 24 años) con alguno de los chicos del club y para ella es fácil decirme eso como si yo fuese una niña de 5 años preguntándole como se hacen los bebes.

– Mercy, esto es en serio, no voy a hacer el ridículo enfrente de él, tal vez para ti sea fácil y sencillo hablar y besar a un chico durante horas, pero este es mi primer novio en serio.

– ohh Glowie solo relajate es de lo que se trata el amor de relajarse y preocuparse a la vez. Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle todo lo que quieres en tu futuro y si él no lo entiende, dejalo.

– Lo único que quiero en mi futuro es a él.

Pude ver desde el espejo su mirada seria y ella soltó un suspiro para decirme:

– bien enamorada, si tu quieres un consejo de verdad, te diré que necesitas un poco de compromiso y dedicación, como también pasión y romance. Tienes que mostrarle que tu vas a encender la llama de la pasión por mucho tiempo pero que tendrás cuidando de no quemarlo con ella.

– Sigo sin entender – mi hermana suspiro como si me hubiera dicho algo aparentemente obvio, y yo no lo haya entendido.

– Glowie, recuerdas que entraste al equipo de futbol, pues una relación de amor es igual a eso, necesitas dar tu tiempo para hacerlo cada vez mejor, pero también necesitas recordar que lo estas haciendo por pasión.

Mercy puso una mano en mi hombro para recordarme que todo iba a salir bien. Tal vez no haya entendido nada de lo que dijo mi hermana pero sé que ella siempre me va a apoyar en todo y eso es suficiente para mi.

La joven Mercy ahora ya es la vieja tía Misericordia loca por las aves hermosas.

El recuerdo me da tristeza como una joven que tiene una vida digamos ¨divertida¨ y ¨emocionante¨ se convierte en alguien tan sosa y loca. No creo que haya sido la madurez si no más bien Knife Wing quien le hizo algo. Pero a decir la verdad Knife y en ese entonces Mercy parecían muy amigas. Me dormí no quería recordar más.

Me levante de la cama, recordando lo de ayer. Ni crea Soarin que se saldrá con la suya, yo voy a saber la verdad primero. Tendré que hablar con Radiance primero, si Soarin me corrió justo cuando pregunté de lo que hablaron, él y ella. Debe ser importante. Ji ji ji ji ji tengo esta batalla ganada.

Me encuentro reunida con Pinkie para hablar de Radiance :

– Hey Pinks, he oído que Radiance es muy buena onda así, he decidido que tal vez tu me la puedas presentar para ser su nueva amiga – Soarin esta atrás de mi, poniendo algunos libros en su casillero, escuchándolo todo. Yo ya sabía que estaba detrás de mi solo que quería fastidiarlo.

– ooh si Dashie, ella sabe cocinar riquísimo a veces me ayuda a hacer cupcakes en Sugarcube Corner, ella esta ahí, hablando con un grupo de chicas – dice Pinkie emocionada, apuntando a un grupo de chicas que parecen hablar alegremente.

Yo volteo a ver el grupo, y me intento acercar. Soarin se me queda viendo, probablemente sabiendo lo que intento hacer. Pero él solo se queda viendo como si le diera igual que hable con Radiance.

Pinkie me sigue, después me presenta a todas las chicas del grupo, lo que me da igual hasta que dice el nombre de Radiance al final. Me doy cuenta de que Radiance es güera, ojos azules, tiene un brazalete con letras que forman la palabra RADIANCE y otro que forma la palabra SOARIN. Veo que Soarin esta decidido a ligarse a Radiance solo por privacidad.

– Hola – dice de una manera muy amable, no parece falsa ni nada, es natural - ¿cómo te llamas?

– Rainbow Dash, tu debes de llamarte Radiance.

– Rainbow... he oído algunas cosas de ti. Chicas pueden irse un instante necesito hablar con Rainbow... un momento – todas se fueron. El pasillo quedo solo (Soarin también se fue) a excepción de nosotras dos. Siempre que menciona mi nombre lo dice muy despacio y después deja un silencio. Creo que si es algo falsa. Pero me sorprendo al ver que me dice algo muy caluroso y para nada falso.

– Rainbow, cariño, cuéntamelo todo, ¿estas emocionada? ¿es lindo?

– emm... ¿QUE?

–ohh Rainbow... no seas miedosa lo oiré todo y estaré ahí para apoyarte amiga. Se que tal vez tienes un poco de vergüenza, es por eso que corrí a todos. Soarin ya me lo dijo. Se que te gusta Soarin – era mega linda, pero no entendía nada

– NO A MI NO ME GUSTA SOARIN.

– A no – parecía decepcionada - ¿por que no?

– Solo estoy aquí por que tengo que investigar algo. Oí que hablaban de algo.

– Oh no Rainbow... yo no soy la novia de Soarin eso es una confusión.

– No es eso, olvidate de Soarin y yo juntos, si. Es que digamos que …. él y yo estamos en una competencia, y yo solo te haré algunas preguntas para ganar la competencia.

– ¿que competencia? – ella parecía confundida.

– Una secreta

– Bueno y ¿qué quieres saber?

– ¿De qué hablaban tu y Soarin? Cuando Soarin llego a Canterlot High.

– El me pidió ayuda para llegar a su salón y le dije por donde, también hablamos un poco de otras cosas.

– ¿qué otras cosas?

– Él preguntó también ¿donde se encontraba los restaurantes caros?

– ¿por qué le interesa eso?

– No sé, supongo por que quiere divertirse.

Realmente no creo que busque diversión, pero no le diré nada a Radiance, va a preguntar.

– ¿De qué otra cosa hablaron?

– Dijo que Ponyville es la herradura oxidada de Equestria.

– ¿por qué?

– mira a tu alrededor Rainbow …. nada aquí tiene no hay color, sobre todo personas como tu – Radiance volvió a cambiar de actitud y volvió a decir Rainbow muy despacio – tal vez tengas una cabello arcoíris, pero de personalidad mmm …. se nota que no tienes nada interesante que hacer. Más que meterte en la vida de los demás. Soarin ya me dijo que no te soporta y que por cierto, él no quiere que te metas en sus asuntos.

– Yo no me estoy metiendo en sus asuntos, me estoy metiendo en los míos.

– Y por que te interesa tanto esta ¨competencia¨, si no es tu asunto.

– Hay cosas que me interesan de la competencia.

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Mercy ahora si se supone que odias pasar tiempo con ella?

– Por que no interesa que odie pasar tiempo con ella, si se trata de mi tía, haré todo.

– Pues vale le diré a Soarin que renuncie a el entrenamiento contigo.

– Hazlo, no me interesa, con lo que me ha dicho ya puedo continuar con todo lo demás, para poder saber la verdad de Mercy.

Ella se marcho. Yo me quede parada un instante para analizar lo que acaba de pasar. Ella cree que me gusta Soarin y que me meto en asuntos que no me deben de interesar. Tal vez ella si quiere salir con Soarin. No sé si Soarin también quiere salir con ella, pero espero que no. Oigo una charla muy sileciosa a la vuelta del pasillo. Conozco esa voz. Es ella y Soarin. Me asomo por el pasillo. Están charlando de algo que no alcanzó a oír. Soarin ya se quiere ir. Y ella le despide con un beso en la boca. Él tiene cara de que le gusto. Quiere decir que Soarin ya a elegido que hacer.


	4. lugar para un ave arcoiris

Estoy en mi clase de química viendo Soarin junto a Radiance, haciendo el trabajo en equipo que la maestra nos dijo que hiciéramos. Yo no puedo creer que Soarin vaya a hacerle caso a su madre y no puedo creer lo mucho que me importa esto como si él fuese mi prioridad, todo este tiempo preocupando me por él y él haciéndole cariños a una desconocida que su madre quiere para él. Y de todos modos a quién le importa Soarin, él quiere estar aislado, yo me preocupare por mi tía y mis padres, por que después de todo ellos son los únicos que importan en todo esto ¿o no?

\- ¡Rainbow Dash quisieras ayudarme! – se me olvido el trabajo que estaba haciendo con Applejack. El recipiente que Applejack tiene enfrente se esta tambaleando y creo que va explotar – ¡Has que paré! – me grito Applejack, como si yo supiera todas las respuestas de química. Y eso exploto y todo el salón tenia ese asqueroso liquido verde que Applejack preparó. Estoy en problemas, lo sé, la maestra me mira desde aquí con furia. Todos parecen estar bien, ya que en el salón de química no esta permitido por ley tener químicos muy fuertes o dañinos, pero aun así todos huelen asqueroso y parece que esa sustancia es pegajosa, tardaran mucho en quitarla de sus ropas. El liquido asqueroso me recuerda al el trailer de la película llamada ¨La Reina Chrysalis¨, tal vez invite a Applejack a ir a verla para burlarnos un poco de lo sucedido, pero ahora la maestra esta parada justo enfrente de mi viéndonos fijamente a Applejack y a mi.

– A la dirección ¡ya! – grita la maestra mientras señala con el dedo a la puerta.

* * *

Estamos en la sala de espera, ya que Celestia se a ido a un evento importante en una escuela de Cloudsdale a hablar del la competencia de velocidad, y Luna estaba ahora cuidando la dirección, pero se encontraba hablando con los policias de seguridad por que ayer robaron algo del equipo del gimnasio.

Me pregunto si Radiance ya habrá convencido a Soarin de no ir a la competencia. Esperen por qué me preocupo por eso, preferiría correr con Lightning Spreak (El tercero mejor en la clase), que con Soarin … pero no seria lo mismo entrenar con Lightning que con Soarin. ¿Por qué no seria lo mismo? Tal vez por que no tendría a alguien que perseguir cuando me hace tonta. Me siento extraña como si alguien me hubiera dejado un hueco en el corazón, como si faltara algo importante en mi ser especial (mi corazón). Sera que Soarin me …

– Rainbow, ¿me estas escuchando? – Applejack interrumpe mis pensamientos y como siempre tiene que sacarme de mis fantasías, para ser honesta y decirme la cruda realidad donde estoy lejos de Soarin – ¿ocurre algo malo, terroncito de azúcar?.

No pude evitarlo con todo, Soarin, tía Misericordia y mis padres, se me pusieron lo ojos vidriosos – Applejack puedo decirte algo y no le dirás a nadie – Applejack es buena amiga pero es muy honesta, si alguien (como Radiance) le hiciera una pregunta la respondería con toda la verdad, tiene que prometerme que dirá que no sabe nada en un caso así.

Solo basto una lagrima para quitar toda la vidriosidad de mis ojos y dije :

– Soarin me gusta – Applejack soltó un grito de vaquera al oírmelo decir, a mi jamás me a gustado un chico y admitirlo a mis amigas sería un gran impacto. Applejack parece emocionada, no sabe que Soarin quiere aislarse de todos y lo que pretende hacer para cumplirlo – aguanta Applejack, todavía no sé si es amor de verdad, recuerda que jamás me he enamorado , no sé como se siente. Pero me siento extraña con él cerca. Aparte él ya tiene otros planes con otra chica.

– ¿quién? ¿Fluffle? Seguramente él estaba jugando con eso.

– No, Applejack, me refiero a … OTRA .

– Oh pues preguntale a Pinkie pie ¿cómo conquistar a Soarin?

– ¿que tiene que ver Pinkie con Soarin?

– Que a Soarin le gustan los pays. En la clase de Twilight hay una chica nueva llamada Radiance me dijo que es cercana a Soarin y que a él le gustan los pays, solo preguntale a Pinkie como se hacen los pays y ya – Applejack no es la mejor en el amor pero si me falta algo para conquistar a un hombre es comida (por que los hombres son unos cerdos si se trata de comida, todavía recuerdo como comía Soarin en su apartamento, era todo un cerdo).

– Eso haré, Applejack, gracias.

En cuanto dije eso, salen los policías de seguridad, hablando con Luna que se encuentra en la puerta.

– Investigaremos el caso, y puede estar segura que encontraremos un culpable.

– Y no olviden, desde ahora en adelante habrá seguridad nocturna en Canterlot High.

– No dude de eso.

Los policías se van por el pasillo y Luna se nos queda viendo mal, hubiera preferido que Celestia estuviera aquí, la subdirectora Luna tiende a ser cruel con los estudiantes problema.

– Entren – nos dijo moviéndose para dejarnos pasar.

Nos sentamos en dos sillas que están enfrente del escritorio, encima del escritorio de Luna hay algunas carpetas y papeles de reportes, confidenciales, y importantes. Luna se encarga de la seguridad de la escuela, mientras que Celestia de los eventos importantes o de diversión.

– ¿Y díganme como se les ocurrió hacer esa explosión en medio de su clase de Química?

– Nosotras no teníamos intensión de provocarla – dije para ver si con eso no sería tan cruel.

– Entonces como lo provocaron – la subdirectora que estaba sentada en su silla se inclino a el escritorio para oír nuestra explicación.

– Bueno mi compañera Rainbow no me estaba ayudando a hacer el experimento y yo no sabía como se hacía el trabajo – dijo la honesta Applejack.

La subdirectora puso mala cara. Definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar (gracias honesta Applejack).

– Sé su castigo – dijo la dijo Luna muy suave y firme – van a limpiar todo el salón mientras los demás de su salón salen y no se irán hasta que ese salón no solo este libre de la sustancia sino hasta que huela a rosas, ¿Entendido?

– Si, señora – dijimos Applejack y yo en unisono.

* * *

Todos los demás salieron a su casa antes que toda la escuela, ya que cuando exploto el experimento apenas había iniciado la clase, pero los demás no parecían felices, tenían que quitarse esa cosa verde de la ropa. Una vez todos estuvieron afuera, fui a el salón a recoger mi mochila. En mi escritorio, había una nota.

 **¨Hey Rainbow he oído que ya conosistes a Radiance, ella solo jugaba, por que ella es así, muy bromista. Todavía vamos a entrenar juntos y si quieres podemos ir a comer a mi apartamento y hablar de esto.**

 **P.D. no voy a interrogarte ni preguntar sobre tu tía¨**

 **~Soarin**

Wow ahora todos somos bromistas. Bueno tal vez en realidad, a Soarin le gusto y sea un amor comprometido pero imposible como en las novelas de Televisa (las cual odio). Espero que me diga que en serio lo nuestro es comprometido y le diga que no aceptara la propuesta de su madre.

* * *

Me quedan 1 horas para que Soarin llegue, tal vez pueda ir con Pinkie para que me diga a que horas trabaja Radiance, así podré saber más acerca de la conversación que tuvo con Soarin. **(recuerden que cuando Rainbow conoció a Radiance, Pinkie le dijo que Radiance le ayudaba a hacer cupcakes).**

* * *

En Sugarcube Corner lo primero que veo es a Pinkie saltar cerca de mi para darme la bienvenida.

– ¡Hola, bienvenida a el paraíso de los cupcakes! ¿Cuál de nuestros deliciosos cupcakes va a ordenar?

– Pinkie no vengo a Sugarcube Corner a comer cupcakes.

– Entonces en qué te puedo ayudar.

– ¿Conoces a Radiance?

– quién, la chica que me ayuda.

– si, esa.

– Oh que bien ella esta ayudándome a hacer muffins de limón especial.

Pinkie me guía a la cocina de la repostería. Cuando abre la puerta veo a Radiance cubierta de masa de muffins revolviendo la masa.

– No te preocupes por Radiance sigue siendo una novata – dijo Pinkie. Radiance no se a percatado de mi presencia, sigue batiendo la masa de muffins. Muy tranquila – oh dios los señores Cake se va a enojar, no debí de dejar a Gummy atender clientes – Pinkie voltio la mirada para ver un montón de clientes enojados esperando ser atendidos y una señora de la tercera edad enfrente del mostrador viendo a Gummy con horror – iré a atender a los clientes – Pinkie se marchó rápido como un rayo, dejando a mi y a Radiance solas. Radiance seguía batiendo la masa sin mirarme ni percatando mi presencia.

No tenia una idea de como iniciar la conversación con Radiance, solo tenia una hora para charlar y obtener el caldo que se necesite. Mmm … tal vez un ¿por qué quieres andar con Soarin? O ¿qué pretendes con Soarin? Pero antes de empezar con todo esto voy a ver un poco la cocina para saber si hay algo preciado de Radiance o algo sospechoso. Bueno Radiance tiene puestos un par de auriculares pequeños conectados a un ipod. Se puede distinguir que es dubstep. No tenia ni idea de que ella oyese esa música, pensé que le gustaban esas canciones de Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande y Little Mix, cosas que a las chicas de su grupo de amigas les gustaría escuchar. La canción se acabo y a empezado otra que puedo distinguir pero no es dubstep, es rock y es de A Skylit Drive – Shadows. Me gusta esa canción. Iré a husmear a otro lado a ver que encuentro. A lado del fregadero, hay una caja de disco, es un videojuego lo volteo para ver cual es. Es el de las Power Ponies, pensé que se iba a estrenar en una semana ¿como lo tiene? A lo mejor es de Pinkie. Abro la caja para ver si tiene el disco y si hay lo tiene, pero hay una nota en la caja :

 **¨Te agradezco mucho por darme el trabajo Pinkie, te lo recompensare dándote este juego. Mi hermano vive en Manehattan, y tiene un trabajo muy bueno hay no se le hizo difícil conseguirlo.**

 **~Radiance**

Wow que agradecida es.

¿Por que le gustara Soarin? Soarin había dicho que los padres de Radiance no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Soarin y ella. Lo que significa que Radiance esta con Soarin por gusto, pero Soarin acaba de llegar a Ponyville, ¿como ella se puede enamorar de Soarin en unos cuantos días? Bueno yo ya también estoy enamorada de él y solo llevo unos días, pero yo no sé si sea amor o no. Y yo solo estoy enamorada de él, ellos ya son novios y se dan besos, eso es muy pronto para unos días. Y para que quiere trabajar en Sugarcube Corner, su hermano debe de ganar mucho dinero como para obtener este juego una semana antes del estreno, no necesita el trabajo.

Puedo ver su bolsa colgada en la puerta que esta del otro lado del fregadero, la bolsa es larga y color negro, puedo ver un libro de fuera, casi cayéndose de la bolsa. Lo tomo. Volteo la mirada un momento para ver si Radiance me esta viendo. Ella esta metiendo los muffins a el horno, y se pone a decorar unos cupcakes ya hechos. Yo veo el libro, no es un diario, ni un cuaderno de notas, es una novela de Stephen King se llama ¨Eso¨, no sabía que a Radiance le gustaran las novelas de terror, voy a husmear más su bolsa. Hay otro libro de A. K. Yearling, es el de Daring Do y …

– Se puede saber qué haces tu aquí – Radiance por fin había reaccionado a mi presencia. No tenia ni idea de que las dos eramos tan iguales, ella le gusta el dubstep, el rock, los videojuegos, el terror y a Daring Do, pero ella quiere a Soarin para algo, no sé para que pero para algo.

– Soy amiga de Pinkie. ¿por qué estas interesada en trabajar aquí?

– por que a mi Soarin le gustan los pays.

– ¿como lo sabes si solo llevas algunos días con él? – en serio como sabe algo como eso en unos días.

– Por que yo y él somos muy unidos, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo un poco más ruda.

– Quiero hablar contigo de la conversación de tu y Soarin ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él, el primer día de clases y por qué entre clases y no en el receso?

– Eso no te incumbe – ella parecía a punto de estallar.

– Si me incumbe, si mi tía tiene que ver con el compromiso tuyo y de Soarin, me incumbe.

– De que compromiso hablas, tu eres la que tiene un compromiso con Soarin.

– No te hagas la tonta sabes de que hablo.

– Pues yo no tengo ni la menor idea.

Tal vez Soarin no le a hablado del compromiso, pero a que se refiere con mi compromiso con Soarin.

– ¿De qué hablaban?

– Ok, te diré lo único que tengo ganas de decirte. Soarin cree que Ponyville es un desastre por que la gente que hay aquí es tonta, estas contenta, ya te dije, ahora vete.

– Soarin jamás diría eso – sinceramente no le creo nada, es demasiado increíble.

– Pues lo dijo, quieres irte tengo trabajo que hacer – aligero la mirada, se relajo y se puso a hacer su trabajo, esperando a que me fuera de aquí para poder maldecirme. Soltó un suspiro y dijo – en serio, basta de la bobada. No quiero decirte nada – parecía más tranquila y sincera, pero ella tenia la habilidad de aparentar lo que no es. No voy a perder más tiempo, ella no me lo va a decir. Me voy.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento con Soarin, estamos de nuevo en la cocina comiendo, muy callados como la otra vez, su hermano no esta por que su hermano come en su cuarto, lo que me relaja. Tal vez Soarin si piense que Ponyville y todas las personas que vivimos en el, somos tontos, pero no se lo preguntare, primero le preguntare si le gustan los pays.

– ¿te gustan los pays?

– emm si ¿de donde viene la pregunta?

– No nada, una amiga prepara pays y me pregunte si a ti te gustan – en serio le gustan los pays de lo serio que se ve no me lo esperaba, tampoco me esperaba a Fluffle (aunque jamás la he visto) tal vez sea una broma de Soarin.

Soarin me invitó a pasar a su cuarto de nuevo. Cuando entre podría decir que todo seguía en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, solo que esta vez el edredón estaba hecho bola arriba de la cama.

– ¿Ayer moviste algo en tu habitación cuando me fui?

– Estuve con Radiance en una cita – dijo Soarin muy bajito para que no lo oyera pero si lo oí. Le voy a preguntar a donde fueron por que si Radiance no quiere cooperar, Soarin va a tener que hacerlo.

– ¿A donde fueron? – dije muy rápido para que no cambiara de tema.

– Pues a un lugar – dijo Soarin para pasar rápido a otro tema – ¿Quieres ir a ver una película mañana después de entrenar?

– ¿Por qué no contestas mis preguntas? – dije muy muy enojada.

– ¿Quieres que compre tus palomitas? – dijo a modo de disculpa, después soltó un suspiro – Rainbow no quieres dejar ese tema un poco de lado.

Reconocí que él también estaba cansado de hablar de Radiance.

– Entonces vas a casarte con Radiance solo por un poco de privacidad.

– Pues si.

– Y vas a convertirte en un hombre de aves locas.

– Si – respondió.

– Y ¿hay un lugar para un ave arcoiris como yo?

– Si es por eso que te quiero invitar al cine – se oía muy sincero con todo.

– ¿Como es tu relación con Radiance? – le creía que me iba a dar un lugar a mi en su vida pero quiero saber si él ama a Radiance de verdad o solo por el trato.

– Eso va bien – lo dijo muy disimuladamente – ¿Quieres ir a el cine a ver a la Reina Chrysalis? – entendí su cambio de humor, parecía más alegre.

– Me parece bien.

– Fluffle me la recomendó.

– ¿Donde esta Fluffle? – No me a presentado Fluffle todavía.

Soarin saco una almohada debajo de la cama. Estaba polvorienta, era color rosa y estaba llena de tiras del mismo color.

– ¿Era de tu prima? – Se veía demasiado femenina.

– No, la compre en una tienda cuando tenia 5 años.

– Se ve demasiado polvorienta y desgastada como para ser tu almohada favorita.

– Yo no duermo con ella, la dejo debajo de mi cama para que me cuide de los monstruos – Soarin se oía muy infantil al decir esto.

– ¿Por qué compraste esa?

– Bueno, jamás conocí a mi padre por que murió cuando tenia 3 años, recuerdo pocas cosas de él. No tenia a nadie que me protegiera y jugara conmigo, por que mi madre tenia que trabajar asiendo algunos negocios, casi la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenia nadie con quien jugar …

* * *

– Lo siento, cariño, no puedo llevarte a la escuela hoy – dijo mami.

– ¿Por qué no puedes?

– Voy a ir al funeral de una buena amiga – mami se notaba triste al decir eso.

– Y ¿ella va ir a un lugar mejor con papi?

– Si ella va ir ahí. Tienes que alistarte para la escuela, yo me tengo que irme ya. Tu ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, cariño – dijo mami aun triste.

Mami salio por la puerta y me fui a listar, yo ya era capaz de hacerlo solo, también de ir a la escuela por mi cuenta. Y siempre terminaba muy rápido de alistarme que tenia tiempo de sobra para ir a la escuela.

Cuando ya era hora de ir a el recreo en la escuela me dirigí a la cancha para preguntarles a los otros si podía jugar con ellos.

– No puedes jugar, eres demasiado tonto y débil.

– No podrás ni patear la pelota – todos se burlaron de mi y yo mi fui a un árbol lejos del patio.

Yo no era el mejor en deporte, ni tampoco era listo, pero tal vez podría volverme más listo y deportivo para poder jugar también. Me puse a leer en el árbol todos los días y el tiempo de sobra que tenia para ir a la escuela lo use para ir al parque a entrenar. Con el paso de los días me volví superior a los demás. Esta vez ellos fueron los que me vinieron a preguntar si quería jugar, pero yo respondí que no. Yo quería seguir leyendo en el árbol.

Yo no tengo amigos con que pasar el rato pero me gusta leer y entrenar para quemar el tiempo, no sé para que hago todo esto pero me gusta hacerlo. Después de unos días me di cuenta de que estar solo todo el tiempo era una mala idea por que yo necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle todo, era desesperante estar solo. Yo ya casi no hablaba con mami acerca de nada por que ahora mami estaba más ocupada y había días en los que se iba a las 5 de la madrugada y regresaba a la 1. No quiero ser amigo de nadie de mi salón por que yo quería seguir estudiando y todo eso.

Cuando iba caminando para ir al parque a entrenar más vi una tienda de juguetes y decidí entrar para ver que había dentro, el dinero que me daba mi mami era demasiado y exagerado. Me fui por un pasillo de juguetes, voltee a todas direcciones pero no había nada interesante ni que me llamara la atención. Al terminar el pasillo mire un cartel que citaba :

 _ **¨si quieres soñar un mañana mejor compra una almohada de Feather Flufled para una noche de futurista¨**_

Eso me recordó cuando mami me dijo la frase de papi. ¨ _El mañana es tuyo pero no quiere decir que el mañana exista¨._ Mami decía que papi era un tonto y un irrealista, pero mami también comentaba que papi era buena persona y que la amaba. Abajo del cartel había una caja de cartón grande, que con un marcador amarillo estaba rayada ¨LIQUIDACIÓN¨¨ $50¨ y adentro un montón de almohadas de todos los colores. Yo me acerque a agarrar la rosa porque era la ultima color rosa que quedaba y eso la debía de hacer especial. Fui a el mostrador y puse mi almohada, para que me la cobraran.

La llame Fluffle por que era muy esponjosa, con ella podía jugar cualquier cosa que quisiese y no tendría que acercarme a las personas.

* * *

– Entonces tu madre jamás tuvo el tiempo de cuidarte y no querías tener amigos.

– Así es – dijo Soarin con una sonrisa en el rostro, no parecía afectado por lo sucedido pero si estaba afectado.

El resto del tiempo me la pase jugando y bromeando con Soarin, era muy agradable pasar tiempo con él sin hablar de tías del pasado ni de matrimonios. Después de dos horas de pura tontería con Soarin y Fluffle, me fui a casa.

* * *

Llegue a casa. Todavía era muy temprano (eran las 5 de la tarde) y no estaba agotada. Oí mi celular vibrar en la mesa de la cocina, lo agarre y conteste. Era Pinkie.

– Hola Dashie Washie, estas invitada hoy a tu fiesta de ¨Por fin te enamoraste de alguien¨ – deje escapar un suspiro, y mientras Pinkie hablaba de sus cosas de fiestas y cupcakes, pense. ¿como pudo Applejack decir le eso a todas ? Bueno, yo solo le dije a Applejack que no le dijera eso a tipas como Radiance – en Sugarcube Corner, ahorrita mismo – dios me pregunto si Radiance seguirá trabajando.

– ¡Pinkie! ¿Radiance sigue trabajando? – si Radiance sigue trabajando se dará cuenta de la fiesta y me preguntará sobre como fue el entrenamiento con Soarin y no dejara de molestar lo que significa que se dará cuenta del motivo de la fiesta y también me preguntará si me gusta Soarin, cuando se de cuenta de que así no me permitirá ver a Soarin más por que ya tiene pruebas de que me gusta él.

– Sip, ¿por qué? ¿quieres que la invite?

– ¡NO! – eso es peor. Pero no puedo pedirle a Pinkie que la corra, ella sospechara el motivo de la fiesta y por qué yo estuve en ella, no se calmara hasta que le digan la verdad – no solo era curiosidad.

– Te veo haya, adiós – y colgó.

Me voy a alistar un poco preocupada, tal vez se la lleve en la cocina haciendo cupcakes ya que Pinkie seguramente se la llevara con nosotras y ella tendrá que trabajar sola. Nunca saldrá de la cocina.

* * *

– Oh Rainbow, querida, tu mereces un vestido muy bonito si quieres relucir en el baile de otoño – dijo Rarity muy emocionada.

– Oh no yo no traeré un vestido, necesito poder correr en la carrera de otoño para vencer a Applejack esta vez – Applejack fue la primera en empatar conmigo, antes que Soarin.

– Tal vez pueda ajustar el vestido para que puedas correr – Rarity guardo un momento silencio y se puso a pensar después dijo – ya sé, puedo hacer que la cola del vestido se quite para que puedas correr y se vuelva a poner para que impresiones a Soarin en el baile.

– Eso suena perfecto – dijo Fluttershy.

Todas comentaban de lo emocionadas que estaban por que por fin conseguiría novio.

– Chicas, estoy feliz por que se emocionaran por mi, pero Soarin esta con otra chica y su madre quiere que estén juntos – dije con decepción, no les iba a comentar lo del trato con su madre por que iban a molestar a Soarin tratando de convencerlo de que tener demasiada privacidad era un articulo con un precio muy grande, y Soarin se enojaría conmigo de nuevo por hablar de sus cosas con otra gente, y no me daría un lugar en su vida. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que Soarin no acepte el trato, pero esto solo lo empeorara por que Soarin no quera hablar más conmigo.

– Tal vez podamos hablar con su madre de esto – dijo Twilight. Yo me alarme no pensé que pensarían en eso, si le dicen eso a la madre, ella le dirá a Soarin y Soarin sabrá que hable.

– Emm … chicas no sé si sea una buena idea – dije tartamudeando mientra se me ocurría una escusa. En eso una sombra de una chica me eclipsa y me deja en la oscuridad. Es Radiance sosteniendo una bandeja de cupcakes. Pensé que se quedaría atendiendo Sugarcube Corner, que hace aquí, y que le pasa, tiene una mirada muy tierna y dulce.

– Los señores Cakes me dijeron que me podía tomar un descanso. ¿quieren cupcakes? – dijo Radiance de manera muy dulce.

– o-o-oh yo quiero uno – dijo Pinkie, repitiendo la ¨O¨ mucho.

– yo también quiero tomar uno – dijo Fluttershy.

Radiance pasó la bandeja por la mesa para que Pinkie y Fluttershy agarraran cupcakes.

– Enseguida vuelvo, voy por una silla – Radiance se fue. Me quede perpleja. Se va a sentar con nosotras.

Radiance regreso con una silla y la coloco justo enfrente de mi ( entre Twilight y Applejack).

– Ahora chicas quiero que me lo cuenten todo – mmm … creo que ya he escuchado esa frase antes.

– Estamos festejando que Dashie por fin se a enamorado de alguien – dijo Pinkie.

Radiance se rio dulcemente y dijo.

– Y ¿quién es el afortunado? Dashie … – volvió a decir mi nombre muy despacio, dejando un silencio al final del nombre, después sonrió y ahogo un carcajada como si le diera risa mi pronombre ¨Dashie¨.

Me quede callada y nerviosa, no tenia ninguna excusa ni nada que decir, sentía el sudor correr por mi frente. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo que Soarin y decir que una almohada es mi novio. Como yo no decía algo, Applejack se adelanto a decirlo por mi.

– Le gusta Soarin. Perdonala si no lo dijo antes pero ya sabes como son las enamoradas, muy avergonzadas.

– Si lo puedo notar – dijo Radiance maliciosamente.

– Oye le puedes enseñar a ¨Dashie¨ a cocinar pays para Soarin – Applejack jamás me dice ¨Dashie¨ y se me hizo raro de ella oír esa palabra salir de su boca.

– Claro, que le puedo enseñar a Dashie … cocinar pays – después de decir eso Radiance volvió a reír suave y dulcemente, luego se puso seria nuevamente, note el lado sombrío en su voz – que te parece si mañana justo después de clase te enseño a hacer pays, podemos caminar juntas desde la escuela hasta Sugarcube Corner, tenemos mucho de que hablar – no le voy a decir que no, por que enserio quiero hablar de algunas cosas con ella – después puedes ir a el entrenamiento con Soarin. Es el ultimo no es cierto.

– Si, así es, Spitfire regresara a Ponyville para entrenándonos de ahí en adelante – le respondí en el mismo tono sombrío – y me parece bien, lo de las clases para hacer pays, hablaremos de mucho.

Sonrió de lado, maliciosamente. De un de repente cambio esa mueca y dibujo una sonrisa más amistosa, cambiando así la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor trasformándola en una más agradable y dijo de nuevo con su voz amigable.

– Lo siento, chicas pero me retiro a mi trabajo, los señores Cakes son un poco viejos para cargar con todo eso solos. Y nos vemos mañana, Dashie … – dijo mi nombre con un tono sombrío.

Ella se retiro. Y ahora tenia que decir alguna mentira para que mis amigas no le dijeran nada a la madre de Soarin.

– Chicas, lo siento pero tengo que ir con la directora Celestia por que tengo una reunión como presidenta estudiantil por el robo del equipo del gimnasio – Dijo Twilight disculpándose y sin que pudiera decir algo se fue.

– Yo deje a Big Mac trabajando solo, lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir – Dijo Applejack y se fue.

– Es hora de alimentar a Angel – dijo Fluttershy y tambien se fue.

–Yo tengo que ir a hacer un vestido – dijo Rarity y se fue.

– Yo tengo que ir a hacer cupcakes con Radiance – dijo Pinkie corriendo.

Y Rarity antes de abrir la puerta de salida me dijo:

– Y no te preocupes Rainbow, ya nos arreglaremos para ir todas a hablar con la madre de Soarin – y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo se fue.

* * *

Me fui a casa, pensado que lo único que me salio bien hoy fue el entrenamiento con Soarin. No obtuve mucho de Radiance (solo sé que ella también es nueva y viene de Manehattan), mis amigas van a hablar con la madre de Soarin y seguro que todo sale mal con eso. Y Radiance quiere hablar conmigo mañana, aunque eso no es tan malo, claro si ella pretende decirme algo de Soarin y por que se conocen de tan poco tiempo.

La historia de Soarin se oye conmovedora. Ahora se que por poca atención no a podido llevarse bien con la gente. Debo suponer que cuando su madre le dijo a Soarin que quería que se casara con una chica, él debió empezar a odiar a su madre o eso es lo que yo supongo.

Lo único que salio bien este día fue saber que Soarin tiene un lugar para un ave arcoiris. Sonrio ligeramente y continuo caminando, así el hotel ¨Fenix¨, delante de mi.


	5. Radiance la Amable y Soarin el Gruñón I

Estaba sentada en la aburrida sala de espera, esperando a que la directora y subdirectora terminaran de hablar del material deportivo. Me había sacado de en medio de la clase de Español solo para tenerme aquí sentada media hora. Realmente no me interesa en el material deportivo, normalmente yo siempre traigo mis materiales si quiero jugar futbol o algún otro deporte y Spitfire también trae su equipo por que dice que el de la escuela es una porquería y no la culpo, la otra vez que patee un balón de la escuela se desinflo enseguida, cuando ni siquiera la patee recio. No me explico por que a Luna y a Celestia les interesa el material, es una basura.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y nadie salio. Luna me hizo una señal con el dedo de que entrara. Creo, por la mirada de Luna que tengo algo que ver con el robo. Voy a la dirección un poco despacio y sin confianza. No tengo problema, si solo me llama la directora o la subdirectora pero detectives. Me siento en la primera silla de las dos que están enfrente del escritorio. Todo esta obscuro, la subdirectora esta sentada enfrente mía, Celestia esta en una esquina mirándome muy seriamente y los detectives están detrás de mi, uno a cada lado de la silla.

\- ¿Se le a perdido algo el miércoles?

\- No

\- Sea honesta – la voz de Luna se endureció - ¿donde estaba el miércoles por la tarde? - con eso puedo saber que creen que yo tengo algo que ver con el robo.

\- Entrenaba con Soarin para la competencia de velocidad. Después fui a trabajar con una amiga a el restaurante Hunger's Place.

\- ¿tiene pruebas de algo?

\- Soarin le puede decir la verdad y también Hunger.

Luna alzo la vista a los detectives, ellos asintieron y se fueron por la puerta. Espere algún comentario de Luna pero ella solo me miraba con fríaldad, así que le trate de preguntar, nerviosa de hacer o decir algo en contra mía sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Qu-é es lo que tengo que ver en el caso?

\- Creo que usted ya lo sabe – al parecer Luna ya no tenia esperanza en mi. Así que le pregunte algo que me interesaba más saber.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que se me perdió el miércoles?

\- eso también debe de saberlo.

En el receso para comer, hable con las chicas.

\- Entonces, la directora cree tu robaste el gimnasio – dijo Applejack en tono de preocupación.

\- Tal vez pueda convencer a Celestia de que no lo hiciste – dijo Twilight.

\- Tu crees – dije para saber que tan segura estaba de eso.

\- A lo mejor no, pero de todos maneras puedo sacarle un poco de información – dijo Twilight.

\- En serio no te pudo decir ni siquiera que se te perdió – dijo Rarity sin creerlo y yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- Debe ser muy malo – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Tal vez solo sea una confusión – dijo Applejack.

\- Si no te quieren decir nada quiere decir que ellos no tienen suficientes pruebas de que tu lo hiciste, y solo te estén presionando para que lo sueltes todo – dijo Twilight.

\- Pero si esto te emociona, Dashie – dijo Pinkie tratando de animarme – el sábado hablaremos con Knife.

\- Applejack no puede otro día, estará ocupada trabajando y queremos ir todas por que sabemos lo difícil que es enamorarse por primera vez – dijo Twilight.

\- Chicas estoy agradecida por todo lo que intentan hacer pero en serio no quiero que hablen con Knife.

\- ¿Porque? Un poco de ayuda no esta mal – dijo Rarity.

\- Porque … - todas me miraban muy atentas esperando mi respuesta – es que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pueda pensar la madre de Soarin de que él me guste – no tenia otra excusa.

\- No te preocupes ella lo entenderá – dijo Applejack.

Yo me quede callada a partir de ahí, no tenia excusa. Todas se pusieron a hablar de lo que le dirían a Knife y lo feliz que seria con Soarin.

El resto del día mi cabeza giro entorno a Radiance, yo no creía que ella tuviera nada que ver con lo del robo del gimnasio. Ella es casi como yo. No creo que quiera a Soarin con un propósito malvado, lo que pasa es que hizo lo que yo hubiera hecho en caso de que alguien tratara de quitarme a mi primer amor. Ponerme como fiera y no dejar que nadie se le acerque. Radiance es mi competencia, y como soy muy competitiva, voy a vencerla pero no significa que la odie. No a hecho nada en mi contra. Pero entonces ¿quién fue el que robo en gimnasio? Debo de investigar quien lo hizo y porque o si no me van a expulsar. El inconveniente es que el gimnasio estaba cerrado con una cinta amarilla, seguían buscando pistas. Sigo si entender por que tanto alboroto por un material porquería.

Llego el momento de irme. Radiance me esperaba en la salida de la escuela. Nos fuimos juntas, pensé que todo el camino iba a ser un interrogatorio pero no, fue muy silencioso. Ella pensaba en algo, tal vez pensaba en que preguntarme aparte de si me gusta Soarin. Llegamos. Pinkie no iba a trabajar hoy iba a estar en una fiesta de niños, opino que esta bastante grande para fiestas de niños de 6 años, pero también pensaba que los chicos de 15 años podían dormir sin una almohada protegiéndolos. Radiance se puso a cocinar unos cupcakes, la señora Cake atendía el mostrador y yo me senté en una silla en la cocina. Después de que Radiance sacara todos los ingredientes del refrigerador, y me diera una mirada a los ojos, le dije :

\- ¿Aprendiste a cocinar por que a Soarin le gustan los pies?

\- No, a mi padre y mi hermano les gusta la comida casera – se oía amable al decir eso, luego cambio un poco de tono - Escucha Rainbow yo no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero hacerte entrar en la cabeza que dejes de fastidiar. Esto no te incumbe créeme la realidad es otra. Cuando lo sepas todo desearas no haber sabido nada.

\- Lo sé, pero yo prefiero la verdad dolorosa a la mentira agradable. Solo contesta mis preguntas no me voy a enojar. ¿Como es que conoces a Soarin tan bien en un par de días?.

\- Yo conozco a Soarin desde hace tiempo – dijo Radiance muy tranquila.

\- ¿cómo?

\- No te diré nada – dijo un poco amenazante, pero tenia la seguridad de que podría preguntarle eso a Soarin.

Ya había puesto todos los ingredientes en un plato hondo rosa, saco de uno de los cajones una batidora y empezó a batir todo muy despacio sin hacer ningún ruido. Yo estaba pensado en lo siguiente que debía preguntarle. Ella me a invitado aquí pero no parece querer preguntarme algo o decirme nada.

\- ¿por qué me has invitado a venir aquí?

\- Quiero conocerte.

\- ¿Y por qué no me haces preguntas?

\- Por que no sé que preguntar – Radiance estaba igual que yo no sabía que tenia que preguntar.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras que pensábamos que decir.

\- ¿Desde cuando tiempo se conocen? - le pregunte, no le pregunte donde se conocieron, ni como, sabía que ninguna de esas preguntas me las contestaría.

\- A los 9 años – eso ya era mucho tiempo conociéndose, no me sorprende que se hicieran novios.

\- ¿estas enojada por que me gusta Soarin? - ya era obvio que a mi me gustaba Soarin y ocultarlo seria estúpido.

\- No, no te culpo, Soarin siempre atrae a las chicas – Radiance soltó una pequeña risa inconsciente de su acción, pero tampoco la culpo. Es gracioso que Soarin sea un galán teniendo en cuenta que quiere estar solo todo el tiempo. Me uní a su risa. Después de unos minutos paramos. Más confiada le pregunte :

\- ¿y como son tus amigas?

\- ¿quienes? Las que tenia cuando me conociste. Solo eran unas chicas de mi clase de química, estaba con ellas solo por que estaba arreglando un proyecto de la clase. Por cierto, gran explosión.

\- Gracias, fue cortesía de Applejack y del atractivo de Soarin – nos reímos un rato.

Radiance metió la masa en los moldes y luego los metió en el horno.

\- ¿Eres una introvertida al igual que Soarin? - le pregunte. Nunca la había visto con alguien quien no fuesen esas chicas, de hecho jamás la había visto en la escuela hasta que Pinkie nos presento.

\- Si así es, creo que Soarin es lo que es gracias a mi. - me miro a los ojos, ya no tenia nada de repostería que hacer solo espera a los cupcakes.

\- ¿te gusta Soarin? - eran novios pero no significaba que se quisiesen y con el trato era posible que Soarin solo se comprometiera a casar con Radiance por ello y Radiance como buena amiga le dijera que si.

\- Claro que me gusta – Radiance me miraba a los ojos seguía viéndose divertida, no le afectaba la pregunta, pero guardo un momento de silencio al ver que a mi si me afecto la respuesta – escucha cuando sepas la verdad vas a desear nunca haberte enamorado de Soarin te lo juro – dijo Radiance con toda sinceridad.

\- ¿Tu que sabes de esto ?

\- No te lo puedo contar. Viniendo de mi, tal vez te enojaría.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Es complicado.

Hubo un silencio. ¿Es complicado?. Sonó el timbre de los cupcakes que indicaba que estos estaban listos, Radiance se acerco, agarro la bandeja de cupcakes y la saco del horno. Después se apresuro a encontrar los ingredientes de decoración.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa conocerme? - le pregunte. Si sabe tanto por que se interesa en mi.

\- Por que hay algo que me interesa en ti – dijo mientras buscaba algo en un estante se encontraba arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya te dije es complicado – ella saco de el estante una manga pastelera, y empezó a hacer la crema pastelera.

Yo solo me limite a ver como hacía eso todavía me quedaba media hora para el entrenamiento. Radiance mezclo todos los ingredientes y empezó a revolver, hasta que le quedo una crema blanca. Se veía que si tenia pasión por lo que hacía.

\- ¿en qué trabaja tu hermano?

\- ¿por qué lo preguntas? Chismeaste, chismosa.

\- Bueno el apuesto Soarin también diría esto.  
Radiance rio.

\- Mi hermano trabaja en un restaurante muy caro y elegante.

-¿Toda tu familia cocina?

\- Algo así, mi madre y mi hermana no. Mi hermana es pintora y mi madre es modelo. La tradición de la cocina vino de mi abuela, Smoky Stove, ella fue la que me enseño todo.

Radiance se ve una chica realmente introvertida, no le molestan los silencios incómodos y no esta interesada en continuar con las conversaciones, pero a pesar de eso gracias a este día, puedo decir que ahora Radiance me cae muy bien. Bastante.

\- Oye Rainbow, estaba pensando. Como Soarin no quiere ir a el baile de otoño y no planea ni siquiera presentarse, tu y yo podríamos ir juntas – un pequeño rubor se adueño de Radiance, ella estaba sonrojada por su proposición.

\- Si se oye genial – Radiance no es la clase de chica que le gusta salir con chicos, pero no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Pase un rato más con Radiance, le ayude a decorar los cupcakes (o eso trate) y platicamos un rato. Me fui de Sugarcube Coner cuando solo quedaban 10 minutos para que Soarin llegara a mi casa.

\- ¡ HABLASTE CON RADIANCE! - le acababa de decir a Soarin que Radiance y yo habíamos tenido una conversación sin él – ¿DE QUÉ HABLARON?

\- Un poco de ti, otro poco de la vida de Radiance – dije aparentando indiferencia. A pesar de que Soarin me gusta, quiero ganar la "competencia privada" de quien sabe que es lo que ocurrió con tía Misericordia, para eso debo demostrarle a Soarin que esta clase de información para mi es pan comido. A mi me interesa poco lo que implique una competencia, si odio o amo a mi contrincante.

\- ¿Qué exactamente? - dijo Soarin muy cerca de mi.

\- Oh no yo no te diré nada sin que tu confieses algunas cosas primero.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Primero, ¿Sabes algo del robo del gimnasio?

\- Nada. Pero esta mañana los detectives me interrogaron, y me dijeron que no solo robaron el gimnasio sino también la caja fuerte de Celestia. Se llevaron $5000.

\- ¿No te dijeron más? - dije preocupada, ahora sé que no solo soy sospechosa de robar el gimnasio sino de robar $5000.

\- No – y tampoco tengo un pista que me lleve a el verdadero culpable.

\- ¿por qué te interesa? - habían interrogado a Soarin pero tal vez los detectives fueron astutos y cuidadosos para que Soarin no se diera cuenta que podía estar implicada.

\- Creen que yo soy la culpable.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Se me perdió algo el miércoles.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No lo sé.

Hubo un silencio. Soarin tenia que pensar en lo que le dije para que lo entendiera.

\- ¿quién te robarían solo para incriminarte?

\- No sé – Radiace ya quedaba descartada lo que me hizo recordar y era un buen motivo para combiar el tema de la conversación, hablar de el robo me estresaba - ¿Radiance es … tu sabes.

\- Lesbiana? - Soarin completo mi oración – no, no creo, he salido con ella durante 5 años y jamás la he visto que se porte rara con otras chicas. Aunque muchas me preguntan siempre eso.

\- ¿Por qué te lo preguntan ?

\- No lo sé. ¿tu por qué lo preguntas?

\- Se portaba un poco extraña en la Sugarcube Corner.

\- Que raro - dijo Soarin.

\- Mmm … ¿Como se conocieron tu y Radiance? - todavía seguía siendo un misterio. Radiance vivía en Manehattan y Soarin en Cloudsdale.

\- Mi madre y yo nos decidimos mudarnos a Manehattan cuando yo tenia 9 años, o más bien mi madre decidió que debíamos mudarnos …

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa – digo mi madre sin emoción, me dio una mirada inexpresiva por el retrovisor.

Sabía que intentar convencer a mi madre de que me dijera nada era imposible, así que me puse a ver la ventana. Vi el camión de mudanzas con nuestros muebles dentro. No estaba seguro de que el camionero vaya a ser delicado con mis cosas, por qué tendría que serlo. Mama y ese camionero se estaban viendo desde hace 3 meses, Handle Drive no me caía bien. Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, siempre me llamaba "niño", fumaba delante de mi mientras mama no estaba en casa incluso se iba de casa y me dejaba solo sin decirme cuando se iba y a donde iba ni cuando volvería. Yo puedo cuidarme solo desde que era pequeño así que no necesito que alguien como Handle me cuide pero aun así el que no se interesa por mi me hace pensar que solo quiere a mama por su cuerpo y dinero, y no dejaría que viera a mama así. Y si odio a mama también, nunca me dice nada de nada ni habla conmigo solo actuá como si fuese invisible, pero ella es mi único familiar y no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, bueno el único familiar que vive en mi casa y veo a diario (Solo la veo 5 minutos al día). El abuelo Script Letter es el mejor familiar que tengo o más bien " semi-familiar ". El abuelo Script Letter es el padre de mi padre y cuando papa murió a mis 3 años, mama empezó a salir con todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor. Tuve muchos padrastros (ninguno llego a siquiera pedirle matrimonio a mama), mama siempre me decía que los considerara padres a todos así que con nuevos padres venían nuevos abuelos ( con cada nuevo novio que mama conseguía, toda una familia de desconocidos venia a la casa a cenar. Rara vez venia la misma familia dos veces por que ningún novio duraba).

El abuelo Script solo viene de vez en cuando a casa solo para visitarme. Él admite que fue un mal padre, siempre le gritaba a papa, por que papa había escogido el camino de ser un artista, y el abuelo le decía a papa que los "artistas" eran unos muertos de hambre, recuerdo sus peleas eran una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de cuando tenia 3 años (pues mi mente todavía no era consiente de nada). Para mi el abuelo es mi padre, a diferencia de mis padrastros él si me escucha y yo para él soy su segundo hijo y su segunda oportunidad de ser un buen padre.

Vi por la ventana un cartel que decía **"** **B** **ienvenidos a Manehattan** **"**. Poco a poco el ambiente se convirtió en una ciudad moderna, llena de edificios, establecimientos que parecían ser caros y cafeterías muy buenas a simple vista (no como las de Cloudsdale, que tienen paredes grafiteadas y café con sabor a rata). Yo estaba de acuerdo con la idea de mudarnos a Manehattan, esta se veía una ciudad de dinero y calidad, lo único que me molestaba era que mi madre no quería decirme la razón por la que ella quería mudarse. Dudo que Handle la haya convencido de hacerlo. La mayoría de los noviazgos de mama terminan por que sus novios no están de acuerdo con ella y mama como la buena empresaria que es, se pone dura y si él no se rinde, lo deja.

Llegamos a un edificio que parecía ser uno de los hoteles "Fenix" de mama. Yo me tendría que acostumbrar a la idea de vivir en un hotel, ya que antes de esto vivía en una casa con jardín donde yo podía hacer lo que quisiese, ahora viviré en un hotel donde tendré que compartir con los demás niños el lugar donde se juega (oh donde quisiera leer). El resto del día lo dedique a bajar mis cosas y desempacar en mi nuevo cuarto, después me dormí, estaba bastante cansado por el viaje y de cargar todas las cosas del camión a la cima del edificio (lo tuve que hacer yo por que este hotel esta recién construido y todavía no han contratado a un botones).

A la mañana siguiente me fui a desayunar con mama y Handle. Como todavía no hemos comprado comida de verdad y el hotel no tiene cocinero, el desayuno fue comida congelada, la cual sabe fatal. Me acerque a la mesa redonda con mi mama y Handle, ellos estaban muy callados y solo se preocupaban por comer. Yo me acerque sin decir nada ni saludar, y calenté la comida. En el momento en que el microondas hizo sonar su timbre para indicar que mi comida estaba lista, mi mama se levanto tiro lo que le quedaba de comida al bote de basura y cogió su bolso.

\- Handle, por favor hazme el favor de cuidar a Soarin y Soarin tu tienes que alistarte para la escuela va a empezar en 1 hora, yo no regresare hasta las 12 de la noche – dijo mama antes de irse.

En cuanto se fue, Handle encendió un cigarro y el olor a cocaína se adueño de la cocina. Como no soportaba el olor (y a Handle que tenia sus pie arriba de la mesa) me fui a mi cuarto a comer, a él no le importaba mi seguridad. Me arregle, agarre mi mochila y en cosa de 30 minutos ya estaba listo. Al llegar a la cocina otra vez Handle no estaba, pero no era de sorprender siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a la escuela si no sabía donde era, ni como era? Le tendría que preguntar a personas en la calle ya que si sabía el nombre de la escuela. "Private High School" es una escuela donde la literatura es una asignatura que todos llevan y no por que la hayan escogido (N/A. En México las escuelas secundarias se tiene que escoger una asignatura o especialidad que es como una materia extra o que no se les da a toda la escuela a menos que la hayas escogido. Pongo esto porque no sé si en las escuelas de otras partes de Latino América o Países de Europa Latina sea igual). Era una de las mejores escuelas de Equestria. Después de 20 minutos de caminar y preguntarle a peatones si sabían donde estaba la escuela llegue y la vi por primera vez. Tenia dos canchas, una de fútbol y otra de baloncesto, estas canchas se situaba atrás de los dos edificios, en estos están los salones de clases, la cafetería, la sala de profesores, sala de computo, sala de arte, y los baños, en la entrada de la escuela ahí un camino hecho de piedras color amarillo que te dirige a una caseta que es la dirección, atrás de esta hay otro edificio más pequeño que los otros dos en el se encontrá la biblioteca, el gran salón de bailes y el salón donde los alumnos se reúnen una vez a la semana para oír a el director. A los lejos, en una esquina que estaba muy oculta en la escuela pues no esta cerca de los edificios ni de las canchas, hay un árbol que tiene colgado el una rama muy fuerte una llanta. En Manehattan es muy común encontrar basura tirada (vidrios, cuerdas, llantas, etc) ya que la ciudad esta muy contaminada no me sorprende que a alguien se le ocurriera traer un cuerda y una llanta para hacer un columpio. Private High School (PHS) es muy verde, el pasto esta bien cuidado y a buena altura, lo que hace que a la escuela verse bien. Todos se están reuniendo en el salón donde el director se para a hablar sobre el nuevo año, yo ya me sabía esa palabrería de memoria " _Aquí no queremos a chicos problema bla bla bla … O serán expulsados bla bla bla … No les vamos a regañar a cada rato tienen que captar la onda ¡YA!_ _Bla bla bla …"_ era el mismo discurso todos los años, en todas las escuelas, lo que verdaderamente interesa es saber donde esta mi salón.

Después de la platica, nos guiaron a el salón, me senté la ultima fila pegada a la ventana, no me gusta estar en medio por que hacen mucho ruido y estar ahí es tener que hablar con todos los que estaban a mi alrededor. Es horrible. En frente de mi esta sentada una rubia que parece estar aburrida ya que esta tirada encima de sus libros, sabe igual que yo que el primer día jamás se hace nada solo se dan a entregar los libros y te dicen donde esta tu salón y los otros lugares importantes de la escuela, lo demás es pura palabrería de los maestros y directores diciéndote lo mismo todos los años " _Ponte las pilas ¡YA!"._ Es que no entienden que los niños no vamos a entender por más que nos digan y que los niños ODIAMOS LOS CERMONES sobre todo por que todos son los mismos. ¡REPETIDOS!.

En la cafetería, como siempre me senté solo a comer en una mesa vacía. Vi a la chica rubia que se sentó enfrente de mi, no encontraba donde sentarse, todas las mesas estaban llenas excepto la mía, la vi acercándose, no venia muy feliz venia más bien neutral. Se sentó enfrente mío y me miro, su mirada no tenia expresión. Se nota que no es muy social y siempre es obligada a sentarse en una mesa que no le gusta.

\- Hola – dijo la rubia.

\- Hola – no dijo nada más durante un tiempo, se dedico a comer lo que le sirvieron. El pollo casi no me gusta, pero era mejor que la comida congelada. La comida estaba partida en trozos muy pequeños y tenia una salsa algo picosa encima.

Ella terminó de comer pero se vio obligada a quedarse por que todavía no tocaba el timbre para volver a entrar a los salones. Ella puso sus dos codos sobre las mesa y dijo:

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Radiance Star – dijo agobiada Radiance.

\- Soy Soarin Storm – por lo que veía le costaba comunicarse con los demás – vengo de Cloudsdale.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a Manehattan? Soar – ¿me a puesto un pronombre?.

\- Yo vengo por que la escuela es mejor aquí, mi madre no sé.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con tu madre?

\- A veces ella no me escucha.

\- Oh – luego se puso a jugar con su dedo en la mesa.

Regrese a casa después, me fui a casa y como era de esperar que Handle no estuviera. Me fui a mi cuarto a leer, y antes de dormir me puse a pensar en la rubia (Radiance, olvido su nombre), no se veía sociable ni interesada por lo demás, yo tampoco no me intereso por los demás pero tan siquiera hago como si me interesaran y después de decirle sobre que mi madre me ignora, Radiance planea también ignorarme. Tal vez es que yo no soy importante para nadie en este mis últimos pensamientos del día, antes de quedarme dormido.

 **Esta historia va a tener dos capítulos ya que la historia de Soarin va a hacer un poco larga.**

 **Y no voy a subir capítulos unas semanas porque me voy a irme de vacaciones, pero TAL VEZ pueda subir un capítulo el miércoles. Si es que el tiempo me alcanza.**


	6. Radiance La Amable y Soarin El Gruñon II

Me desperté. Alguien me movía el hombro para que me despertara. Era mi madre algo muy extraño. Vi que el reloj marcaba 5:00, era muy temprano, todavía no salia el sol.

― Soarin tienes que despertar te necesito en la sala ¡YA! ― dijo mi madre a al notar que esta despierto ― nos están esperando afuera ― dijo esto mientras se iba por la puerta en dirección a la sala.

Me levanté anonadado, no era normal recibir visitas ya que mis únicos familiares eran el abuelo y los novios de mi madre pero estaba casi seguro de que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos ya que ninguno de ellos nos visitaban tan temprano. Empece a oír voces en la sala, eran varias. Me puse una camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo y me deje el pantalón de pijama ya que pensaba que a las visitas no les interesaría que estuviera mal vestido. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí apresurado a las voces que estaban hablando. Me encontré con una señora algo enojada como indicaba su cara pero muy bien vestida, enfrente de mi madre estaba un señor vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, él parecía muy contento a diferencia de la señora. Mi madre dirigió su mirada a mi y dijo:

― Mira Soarin este es el señor Skillet y la Señora Vogue ― dijo mi madre con un carisma no natural en ella ― y su adorable hija Radiance ― en ese momento me fije en la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón. Era la chica rubia de la escuela.

― Skillet, encantado de conocerlo ― me dijo el señor que hablaba con mi madre hace un momento. ― Tengo entendido que tu madre no ha podido decirte nada acerca de nuestro contrato de matrimonio así que pretendo contarte acerca de todo ahora. Tu y mi hija Star van a casarse dentro de 20 años.

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE DECIRME?!. Después la señora Vogue entro en la conversación todavía muy enojada.

― ¡PERO TADAVÍA NO ES ALGO CONFIRMADO!

― Si todavía no es algo confirmado del todo pero pronto sabremos si lo es ― dijo Skillet tratando de opacar el comentario de su esposa y reñiendole con la mirada. ― Por eso quiero invitar a ti y a mi hija a comer en mi restaurante, así podrán conocerse mejor no.

Seguía sin entender por que mi madre me casaría sin mi consentimiento.

― ¿No es estupendo? Soarin ― dijo mi madre emocionada. Yo me enoje no podía creerlo, ¿en serio mi madre me casaría con esa tipa que ni siquiera se interesa por mi y después me diría que es estupendo?. Reprimo mis sentimientos porque no quiero mostrarselos a esos desconocidos, eso se lo diría a mi madre cuando estuviéramos solos (si es que mi madre tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo para variar).

― ¡ESTUPENDO! ― dijo Skillet.

La esposa de Skillet seguía enojada y Radiance estaba tirada en el sillón, como siempre siendo obligada a sentarse donde no quiere y ahora también siendo obligada a casarse con alguien quien no quiere. Mi madre y Skillet hablaron durante un rato más antes de decir adiós y irse por la puerta, ese fue el rato más largo de mi vida y estuve apunto de morir en ese pedazo de piso en el que me encontraba parado.

Cuando por fin se fueron mi madre fue a pedir el desayuno (apenas ayer había contratado a un cocinero que se encargara de hacer desayuno). Se sentó en la mesa redonda de la cocina y abrió un periodico para ponerse a esperar. Espero un rato hasta que me arme de valor para decirle algo a mi madre.

― ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con la chica?

Espere un buen rato hasta que mi madre quiso hablar.

― Pienso que tu necesitas un poco más de compañía ― lo dijo casi sin sentimiento y ni siquiera me miro al decirmelo, seguía leyendo y bebiendo café de la maquina de expreso que a tenido desde siempre.

― ¿Y por qué con ella?

― Ella es una buena chica.

Estaba casi seguro que esa no era la razón por la que me tendría que casar con Radiance, mi madre no pasa suficiente tiempo conmigo como para darse cuanta de que estoy solo, aparte que ella no me ve como un hijo solo me ve como alguien que vive en su casa y ve algunos minutos al día.

Después en la escuela, mientras comía solo, pensé en lo mala que había sido mi madre, Radiance la buena chica según mi madre se sentó al lado mio, sin entender muy bien si se sentó conmigo por que es la única mesa disponible o si quiere hablar de el matrimonio conmigo.

― Hola ― dijo al igual que la otra vez, faltandole sentido.

― Hola.

Después de eso comimos igual que la otra vez, muy callados. Ella termino su comida primero que yo, y volvió a posar sus codos en la mesa decidida a hablarme.

― Quieres que te diga la verdad sobre el matrimonio?

― Si quiero ― ¿Qué tiene que contarme?.

― Lo más probable es que no se realice.

― ¿Por qué?

― Mi madre es muy dura y posesiva con todos, y ella no quiere realizar el matrimonio. No importa cuanto quiera tu mama hacer la boda no la abra.

― Mi madre también es muy posesiva, creo que incluso más que tu madre. Si abra boda. ― Radiance frunció el ceño, y me miro algo enojada.

― Entonces esto es una pelea de madres.

― Podría ser y la mía ganaría.

― La tuya te odia ― tocaron la timbre y Radiance se dirigí a clase. Yo no iba a corregir su postura por que mi mama si me odia.

Cuando salimos a nuestras casas Radiance me siguió y me sorprendió por la espalda.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Podemos quedarnos un rato juntos en tu casa. Es que mis padres van a ir a una cena elegante con otra gente y me da miedo mi casa cuando esta sola. ― Radiance ahora se ve muy contenta pero no logro entender por que hace un momento estaba enojada.

― Si, a mi tampoco me gusta quedarme solo en casa, aunque siempre me he quedado solo en casa desde muy pequeño.

― Yo también, mis padres tiene asuntos muy importantes que tratar todo el tiempo. Pero no todos los días aveces yo puedo ir a cocinar con mi padre y mi hermano a su restaurante o sino quedarme con la abuela ― Radiance si tiene a alguien a quien recurrir si tiene miedo, yo solo tengo a Fluffle y a el abuelo Letter pero él no siempre esta en casa. Y es curioso, yo soy muy miedoso, recuerdo cuando me daba miedo que un día de estos el sol jamás volviese a salir y sigo teniendole miedo a eso, algo que me hubiera gustado es que mi madre estuviera ahí para explicarme que el sol iba a volver a salir mañana. No es lo mismo que te diga eso un libro de ciencias por que los libros de ciencias no te lo dicen con tanto amor y comprensión de lo que te lo puede decir una madre.

― ¿Qué tan a menudo te quedas sola?

― Más o menos una vez a el mes.

― Yo me la paso así todo el tiempo.

― En serio que triste.

―¿Por qué te has puesto así de linda y antes te enojas y te irritabas por todo?

― No por todo simplemente me enoje por que no admitías que mi madre es más posesiva que la tuya.

― Mi madre le gana por mucho a tu madre. ¿Y por qué cuando te dije que mi madre me ignoraba no te importo y ahora te pones triste por mi?

― Bueno yo no estoy tan acostumbrada como tu a quedarme sola, pero toda esta semana me he quedado sola y después mis padres me dijeron de la nada que me casaría contigo. Estaba irritada y triste. No me importaste en ese instante.

― ¿Tus padres también te dijeron de la nada que te casabas?

Ella movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación.

― ¿Sabes por qué tenemos que casarnos?

Ella volvió a mover la cabeza de esa manera.

― ¿Me lo dices?

Esta vez ella movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación y en ademan gracioso me sonrio.

― ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho nada?

― Ella nunca me dice nada por que me odia.

Radiance rio todo el camino de mi y yo fui molesto con ella.

Al llegar a casa como siempre estaba sola. Radiance me pregunto si tenia hambre y yo le dije que si. Ella dijo que podía hacer comida o algo sin pedirle nada a el cocinero del hotel. Yo me quede mirando como cocinaba. Cuando termino salió un pay de manzana muy rico. Terminamos de comer y Radiance y yo nos pusimos a hablar un rato. Resulta que ella y su familia trabajan en el negocio de la comida mientras que su mama y su hermana en la moda y el arte. Al final a pesar de que no me dijera nada de mi compromiso con ella debo decir que me comenzó a gustar. Ella es una persona muy divertida y sabe entenderme, no a sufrido tanto como yo pero entiende lo feo que se siente cuando tu familia no te presta la atención necesaria.

Radiance y yo nos quedamos muy tarde. Desde ese momento el compromiso con Radiance no se me hizo tan malo ni feo.

― ¿Tu madre no quiere que te cases conmigo? ¿Por qué? ― dije.

― A ella no le parece mucho la idea de casarme con alguien que no quiero.

― Eso parece muy compresivo. Mi madre no le interesa si no me quiero casar contigo.

En eso nuestros padres llegaron. El señor Skillet y mi madre parecían enojados y fastidiados, pero la señora Vogue parecían alegre y victoriosa.

― Buenas noticias, la boda no sera realizada ― la señora Vogue parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción.

― Si pero si Soarin quiere casarse con Radiance va a casarse ― espeto mi madre en forma de protesta.

― Solo si los dos quieren ― replico la señora Vogue.

― ¿Como va todo? ― dijo Radiance confundida.

― Tu madre no apoyo la boda forzada. Pero dijo que si ustedes dos quieren podría haber boda ― dijo el señor Skillet desganado.

Los padres de Radiance se llevaron a Radiance. Yo me quede aliviado de que la boda no va a ser forzada pero aun sigo pensando que Radiance es muy linda. Cruce el pasillo que da a mi cuarto, pero mama me detuvo y me llamo para que fuera a la cocina.

En la cocina mi madre estaba parada en la isla de la cocina mirandome seriamente.

― He cortado con Handle. Él me dijo que fumaba enfrente tuya. ― Mi madre dijo todo eso en un tono muy sombrio ― Soarin también tengo que …

― Mi madre me contó todo lo del "trato" y yo lo acepte ― finalizo Soarin con su relato ― Rainbow recuerdas la competencia de velocidad.

― Si.

― No voy a ir ― dijo Soarin sin aliento.

― ¿Por que? ― Por que tendrías que hacerme esto.

― Mi madre y yo ya cerramos el trato. Voy a dejar Canterlot High. Mañana ya no voy a presentarme.

― ¡PERO CREI QUE TU PROBLEMA PRINCIPAL ERA QUEDARTE SOLO! Y ahora vas a aislarte de todos voluntariamente. ¿Cual es tu problema?.

― Escucha... Rainbow... ― suspiro Soarin para relajarme ― el día en que mi madre me explico el trato entendí por que es importante que me aislé de todos. Me dijo que el amor no siempre tiene que ver con cosas que suceden en nuestro corazón sino que también tienen que ver con cosas que nos afectan como personas y a mi me afecta que las otras personas me interrumpan cuando estudio.

― ESO NO ES AMOR TU MADRE TE TIENE CONTROLADO ― no puede ser que la madre le tenga que enseñar cosas que no son, solo para sus planes maliciosos. ― Sabes me voy. Tienes que ponerte a pensar muy claramente.

― No espera, Rainbow, no quieres irte ¿verdad?. Tu eres la persona que se debe poner a pensar ― replico Soarin en su defensiva.

― Y a ti qué te importa que me vaya, después de todo tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

― NO, lo que tu no sabes es que tienes algo que ver con este trato ― me confeso Soarin.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver? ― pregunte anonadada.

― No te lo puedo decir. O saldrías corriendo (N/A. No es un vampiro ni es sadico ni le gusta golpear mujeres. Sé que muchos lo van a pensar pero de hecho es algo muy simple y real. ).

― Yo nunca saldría corriendo. ― Soy muy valiente y he sufrido mucho cuando me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto.

― De todas maneras sé que no te gustara la noticia.

― ¿Qué es?.

Soarin se me quedo un momento viendome no sabía si decirmelo o no, sabía que la noticia debía de ser muy mala. Al final decidió no decirme. Y me fui.

Tenia otras cosas de que preocuparme aparte de Soarin por ejemplo ¿quién robo el gimnasio?

Me senté en mi cama a pensar quien pudo haber sido. Tal vez una persona que me odie. O una persona escasa de dinero. Miles de nombres cruzaron por mi mente. Y después me acorde de la cosa que perdí así que decidí buscar por todo el apartamento a ver que cosa faltaba o que estaba fuera de su lugar. Revise el baño, la cocina y la sala pero no encontré nada fuera de su lugar, ni nada que faltara. Por ultimo revise mi cuarto. Busque debajo de mi cama, en el ropero, en mi tocador y en la cómoda que esta a un lado de mi cama. Note que algo faltaba en la cómoda. Era la cadena de oro de mi madre. Era un regalo que le dio mi padre a mi madre en su primera cita. No estaba en su lugar. Alguien la robo.

Mañana todas acordamos juntarnos en Sugarcube Corner para acordar como hablaríamos con Knife.

― Chicas les vuelvo a decir no es necesario hacer eso. Yo puedo encontrar la manera de convencer a Knife ― mentí a mis amigas por que sé de paso que Knife debe de ser el ser más posesivo de la vida misma.

― Y nosotras te repetimos que tu eres una novata en citas y necesitas ayuda profesional ― declaro Rarity.

― Ya sé más sobre el robo. Bueno resulta que lo que se me perdió fue la cadena de oro de mi madre. Alguien la robo de su lugar pero lo peor viene aquí. Resulta que también robaron cinco mil pesos de la caja fuerte de Celestia.

Todas suspiraron.

― Entonces este si es un verdadero super problema ― dijo Pinkie.

― Debió ser alguien que en serio te odie ― Twilight.

― Ahora si estas metida en un aprieto. ― dijo Fluttersky.

Después de una larga conversación de el robo no llegamos a ninguna conclusión y todas nos quedamos deciando poder hacer algo para arreglarlo. Después Rarity propuso que como no había nada que hacer me iba ayudar a recobrar el animo hablando con Knife y después de suplicas diciendoles a mis amigas que en serio no era necesario, llegamos a la puerta de Soarin y la tocamos. Pero recordé algo mágico. Soarin se quedaba solo todo el día en casa. Tardamos algún tiempo en que alguien abriera y cuando abrieron la magia desapareció en mi con un bote de agua fría hecha de sueños destrozados. Pues resulta que Knife si esta en casa.

― Puedo hacer algo para atenderlas señoritas ―dijo Knife muy amable.

― Si, venimos a hablar con usted respeto a su hijo, Soarin ― dijo Twilight.

― Él hizo algo malo ― Knife frunció el ceño.

― No, es solo que nuestra amiga, Rainbow esta encantada por lo maravilloso que es su hijo, pero sabemos que usted arreglo un compromiso con su hijo para que su hijo se case con otra chica y queremos hablar con usted para convencerla de no hacerlo ― explico Rarity.

― Oh ― Knife frunció más el ceño como si no entendiera ninguna palabra de lo que Rarity le explico. Después hizo un recorrido con la mirada por nuestras caras y se detuvo en mi. Cuando me vio a mi, su ceño se aligero y empezó como que a entender lo que sucedía. ― Oh oh si, bueno. Claro que quiero hablar de eso, pero solo con Rainbow. En privado.

Las chicas me miraron y me insistieron a que pasara sola. Seguramente ellas pensaba que ya la había hecho por que su madre me había invitado a pasar y se había alegrado de eso también. Pero la verdad siento que cuando entre por la puerta estaré entrando en la boca del dragón y cuando este dentro de la habitación y comience a hablar con Knife ese dragón me va a estar digiriendo.

Al momento de entrar Knife me invito a sentarme en el sillón antiguo que había visto en mis sueños. Me sirvió té sin que se lo pidiera y lo puso en la mesita antigua para que se enfriara. Se porta muy amable pero sé que en el interior ese dragón me quiere devorar al igual como devoro a Soarin.

― Y bien que es lo que tanto te preocupa de mi hijo ― dijo Knife sentada en el sillón de al lado mio cruzando las largas piernas y sosteniendo una taza de té.

― ¿Desde cuando tiene a su hijo Blast? ― quería confundirla a ver si eso servía de algo.

― Él es adoptivo. Lo adoptamos cuando Soarin tenia doce años. ¿Por qué preguntas esto? Pensé que ibamos a habla de Soarin.

― ¿A qué se refiere con "adoptamos"? ― necesito saberlo por que sé que ella sabe que el voto de Soarin no cuenta en esta relación madre – hijo o dragona – hijo.

― Me refiero a mi novio, Warner, llevamos tres años de noviazgo y pronto tal vez haya una boda. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar de mi hijo? ― la dragona ahora parece enojada pero no voy a dejar que me devoré, tengo que aguantar sus filosos dientes.

―¿Es su único novio que ha durado?.

― Ese y el padre de Soarin. ¿QUE ES LO DE SOARIN? ― la dragona Knife solo levanto un poco la voz y se puso firme, en su pose posesiva.

― ¿Donde esta Soarin y por qué usted no esta en su trabajo?.

― ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, NIÑA MOCOSA! ― bueno puede que me haya equivocado y intentase hacer que una dragona tan atemorizante y letal como Knife no se devorara a un ave arcoiris como yo pero tan siquiera he intentado no ser devorada. ― Ahora me puedes hacer saber que es lo tan importante de Soarin que querías decirme.

Mire a la mesita antigua con la taza de té intacta ya que los ojos de dragón que tiene Knife me resultan muy aterradores y me acobardan.

― ¿Usted ama a su hijo?

― Por supuesto que si lo hago. NIÑA NO TENGO TODO TU TIEMPO. Me dices que hizo Soarin que te atraído aquí.

― Aj esta bien quiero ser yo la que me case con Soarin ― dije por fin, ya no podía aguantar más esta conversación.

Knife sonrió ligeramente y dejo escapar dos carcajadas para después empezar a reír. Seguía pareciendo una dragona atemorizante. Después ahogo su risa y dijo:

― RAINBOW, tu puedes venir cuando sea a mi casa. Después de todo yo también quiero que te cases con Soarin. Lo he querido todo este tiempo ¿Quién te dijo que no? ― adapto un estilo serio en esa ultima oración.

Como que yo soy la prometida de Soarin y lo he sido todo el tiempo, eso esta mal. ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿qué tengo de especial?¿por qué Soarin no quería decirmelo?. Creo que ahora entiendo por que me invitaba siempre a su apartamento, por que se inscribió a los Wonderbolts y por que no quería que me fuera ayer de el apartamento , quería estar cerca mía para que su madre le contratara los maestros privados, pero por que no me lo dijo. Bueno si me hubiese contado que quería casarse conmigo desde un principio le hubiese dicho que estaba loco y no me hubiese acercado a él desde un principio y tampoco estaría hablando con esta dragona. También entiendo por que estaba interesado en Misericordia. No era por que se sintiese identificado con ella, él quería saber que tenia yo de especial que su madre quisiese. Y también sé por que Soarin me dijo que iba a salir corriendo. Las palabras de Radiance cruzaron por mi cabeza "Cuando sepas la verdad desearas no haberla sabido nunca". Tengo miedo por que si Knife esta suficientemente loca como para devorarse a su hijo psicologicamente que no me hara a mi solo por lo que sea que quiera. Me he quedado hignotizada por los ojos verdes de dragón de Knife, ellos me atemorizan y me piden salir corriendo de la habitación. Esos ojos son la única barrera entre Soarin y yo.

― Rainbow te ve un poco tensa ― me he quedado pensando demasiado.

― No, no es nada. Pero ¿por qué quiere que me case con Soarin?

― Es que mi hijo es un poco solitario y como madre preocupada quiero hacer algo por él.

― Y por que no lo deja que haga amigos por su cuenta.

― Él jamás haria amigos por su cuenta. Es algo tímido.

― Entonces por que no sale más de seguido de su trabajo como esta asiendo ahora para saber que es lo le sucede a Soarin. Por qué tiene que salir del trabajo solo para regañar a su hijo por no haber conseguido lo que usted quiere.

― Escucha Rainbow, sé que estas enojada por que hay muchos secretos que te estoy ocultando pero hay veces que es mejor no decir los secretos por que simplemente cuando te enteras de ellos duele. Así que lo siento si no puedo decir nada pero así son las cosas ― Knife tiene razón desearía no haber sabido que esta dragona tenia ganas de devorarme.

No quería seguir sufriendo más.

― Knife me tengo que ir ― dije mientras me paraba del sillón.

― Segura no quieres terminar tu té. No se te a olvidado algo.

― Si. Soarin fue al restaurante de Hunger. Se le olvido la feria. ― saque de mi bolsillo un billete de veinte y se lo di a Knife. Ella lo agarra como si fuese un dragón sosteniendo una gema no muy apetitosa. Después me miro.

― Bien. ¿Algo más?

― No.

Y abrí la puerta de salida. Al abrirla me encontré con Hunger. Sus ojos verdes similaban a los de Knife. Knife llego y vio a Hunger. Yo salí confundida. Me volví a las dos para ver que sucedía. Las dos se mataban con la mirada, era como una pelea entre dos dragonas. Hunger entró y yo me marche a mi apartamento unos pisos más abajo. Al llegar hay me dispuse a digerir la información.

Knife quiere que Soarin se case conmigo, Soarin se acerco a mi diciendo me que la verdadera chica es Radiance, Radiance y Soarin salían a escondidas de su madre (me imagino), cuando yo iba a entrenar con Soarin la madre debía pensar que salia conmigo así a Soarin le iba a contratar sus maestros privados, pero cuando me peleé con Soarin, Soarin sabia que su madre se enojaría y por eso no quería que me fuera ayer, seguramente Knife debió de salir del trabajo para hablar con Hunger pero de que. Pero esto solo complica la relación entre Soarin y yo más por que quiere decir que a la persona que de verdad quiere él es a Radiance y no a mi, por que a mi solo me quiere por ese trato.

La siguiente semana empezamos a entrenar con Spitfire. Y Soarin empezó a ignorarme o tal vez solo a bloquearme. Durante toda la semana vi a Soarin con Radiance o solo en algún rincón de la escuela, él no se acercaba a mi y yo no encontraba la forma de acercarme a él. Un día que estaba poniendo cosas en mi casillero, Soarin apareció a mi lado para poner cosas en su casillero. Yo tenia ganas de hablarle y preguntarle cientos de cosas pero no encontraba como. Me le que de mirando fijamente y me acorde de la vez en que le iba a preguntar si comía perro, estaba igual de nerviosa que aquel día por que no estaba segura de como iba a reaccionar. Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y dijo:

― Eh Rainbow creo que ya sabes lo del verdadero trato y lo siento por mentir pero no sabia como decirtelo.

― Soarin … no se como reaccionar a eso. Es muy ehh complicado y simplemente tengo ganas de ocultarme en algún lado y ponerme a pensar en esto.

― Si yo también. Es muy díficil con mi madre presionando todo el tiempo.

― tu madre te regaña cuando no haces lo que ella te pide?

Él asintió. Sentí su miedo y le comprendí. Knife también me atemorizo cuando hable con ella.

― ¿La historia de como conociste a Radiance es falsa?

― No lo que sucede es que mi madre tenia planeado comprometerme con Radiance pero cuando se enojo con la señora Vogue dijo que ya no quería a Radiance. Algunos años más tarde mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos aquí y que me casaría contigo.

Soarin se fue por que tocaron el timbre para entrar. Yo escuche la voz de la subdirectora en un micrófono.

― Se reporta a Rainbow Dash venir a la dirección en este momento.

Me había olvidado lo del robo. Me van a matar.

Al llegar a la dirección encontré el mismo escenario que las otras veces solo que ahora ya me había acostumbrado a él. Me senté en la silla y Luna me miro con seriedad.

― Señorita Dash, tengo que decir que hemos encontrado un culpable a este crimen.

Me quede perpleja. Su voz trataba de sonar lo más amable posible.

― Usted ya no es la culpable. Tome su cadena.

La cadena tenia el nombre de Rainbow Glow en un corazón de oro. Por eso creían que era yo.

― Lamentamos la confusión. La señora Knife a justificado sus actos. Puedes retirarte.

Salí por la puerta un poco anonadada. Knife a dicho que ella lo hizo. Pero por que haria eso.

* * *

 **Bueno lo siento por la tardanza pero se me presentaron varias situaciones que no me permitían continuar. Y no dijo que voy a volver a tardar en actualizar pero voy a entrar a la escuela y puede que me retrase o que los capítulos sean más cortos.**


	7. Un fin de semana perfecto

Cuando salí de la dirección sentí una gran necesidad de regresar y preguntarle a Luna por que Knife había hecho tal cosa. Seguí caminando con miedo a mi clase. Esto me hizo comprender que Knife es capaz de hacer todo con tal de lograr lo que sea que quiera lograr.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, oí sonar mi celular. Lo conteste. Temiendo que pudiese ser Knife invitandome a pasar la tarde con ella. Pero no, no fue así.

― Hola, Dashie. ¿Como estas? ― es tía Misericordia.

― Bien, tía ― le mentí a mi tía me sentía fatal con todas estos misterios corriendo por mi mente.

― Recuerdas que me dijiste que te dijera lo más pronto cuando terminarían de fumigar en Cloudsdale. Pues ya terminaron así que mañana puedes venir a Cloudsdale. Te estoy limpiando tu cuarto. Doroty me esta ayudando ― Doroty es la guacamaya roja de tía Misericordia.

― Eso suena bien. No tienes ni idea cuanto me muero por ir a Cloudsdale este fin de semana ― en serio no debe de tener idea, alejarme de Knife por un tiempo suena bien y sobre todo preguntarle a mi tía por que dejo Pegasus Dancers y saber que tiene que ver conmigo Knife. Un fin de semana perfecto.

Termine hablando de aves con mi tía (un tema fastidioso) pero era mejor que seguir pensando en Knife.

Mañana por la mañana recogí un tren a Cloudsdale, y me fui.

Cloudsdale es un buen lugar para pasar un fin de semana, su clima y su arquitectura son perfectos. Por las noches Cloudsdale parece un pueblo fantasma porque la neblina se apodera de la pequeña ciudad hasta el punto de parecer que se camina entre las nubes. Y subir a la Gran Montaña Estelar es como estar parada en una gran nube gigante viendo un espectáculo estelar arriba de ti. Recuerdo la época en que viví ahí. Tenia amigos. También recuerdo que cuando llegue a Ponyville estaba muy asustada, estaba a punto de irme a Cloudsdale de nuevo pero las chicas me hicieron sentir como en casa. Knife no me hacia sentir en casa más bien me hacia sentir en una especie de lugar cerrado muy oscuro y enfrente sus ojos verdes diciendome "Hazlo", sus amenazadores ojos verdes. Aparte mis pensamientos de Knife no quería que ella arruinara el fin de semana perfecto, recordé que tenia que preguntarle a Misericordia de ella y que tal vez su respuesta no sea la que quiera oír. Volví a apartar mis pensamientos. Eso sera luego pensé. Recordé a mi buen amigo, Skate Danger, él es bueno en su patineta, y la otra vez que estuve en Cloudsdale el trato de tirarse en ella desde la Gran Montaña Estelar, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como el quiso y estuvo dos meses en el hospital. En Cloudsdale no hay muchos jóvenes de mi edad, la mayoría de los que viven en cloudsdale son ancianos o niños pequeños, y como Cloudsdale es un pueblo chico es natural que todos los jóvenes se conozcan entre si. Y como todos nos conocemos y convivimos entre si, todos tenemos casi los mismos gustos, es muy común ver a chicos y chicas haciendo algún deporte. Llegamos a Cloudsdale. Y al bajar de el tren pedí a un taxi que me llevara a la casa de mi tía. Al llegar a la choza de mi tía le di un abrazo y después me detuve a verla recordando la foto donde salía más hermosa y joven. Tía Misericordia a cambiado mucho. Tiene una enorme panza, su cabello negro esta corto hasta sus hombros y sus cabellos tienen algunas canas, tiene arrugas en su cara. Tía Misericordia tiene cuarenta y tres pero parece mucho mayor. Antes cuando Misericordia era la dulce Mercy parecía más joven de lo que era. Entre a su casa estaba todo hecho un desastre como siempre, el sillón estaba roto debido a que la aves picoteaban en él generandole hoyos. Los libros de Misericordia estaban regados por toda la estancia, algunos se encontraban mojados o sucios , otros estaban arrancados sus hojas por la misma razón por la que hay hoyos en los sillones. En las pared se encuentra un estante gigante donde se supone deben ir los libros, en las otra paredes hay jaulas para aves pero ninguna ave esta dentro por que Misericordia cree que encerrar a un animal es un acto inhumano, pero tiene las jaulas para que las aves duerman ahí. Hay plumas por todo el suelo. Plumas de todos los colores. Pase la tarde cocinando y ayudandole a Misericordia a arreglar a las aves. Espere hasta que se hiciera de noche para poder sentarnos en el sillón a ver el programa favorito de Misericordia, un documental sobre aves. En este momento me estaría quejando de tener que verlo con ella pero la verdad lo disfruto por que cada vez que pienso en volver a ponyville recuerdo los ojos verdes de Knife y se me quitan las ganas de no estar en Cloudsdale. Me decido por pregunarle a Misericordia acerca de su vida pasada.

― ¿Recuerdas por qué saliste de las Pegasus Dancers?

― Si lo recuerdo ― dijo Misericordia pensativa ― resulta que me di cuenta de que el trabajo no era para mi.

― ¿El trabajo no era para ti? ¿Como llegaste a pensar en eso?

― Es parte de madurar.

Suspire.

― Tía me pude decir la verdad. Yo no lo creo nada de eso de madurar. Usted era feliz. Muchos la llamarían puta pero era feliz y era lo importante. Al igual que muchos la llaman loca pero a ti no te importa tu sigues cuidando aves por que eres feliz. Y no te hagas la inocente sé que tienes una amiga llamada Knife Wing.

Misericordia se quedo tocada por mis palabras. Le había dolido hasta la ultima palabra. Agarro el control del televisor y lo apago. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado del sillón.

― Dashie … ― al escuchar ese suspiro de Misericordia supe que me iba a decir algo muy importante que seguramente me dolera escuchar ― ¿Como supiste de Knife?.

― Ella vive en Ponyville con su hijo Soarin. Soarin entro a Canterlot High y ahí lo conocí. ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre tía?.

― Oh Dash eso sucedió hace años. Me prometí que te lo contaría cuando estuvieras más grande, pero mis nervios no querían decirte nada, por eso te envíe a Ponyville. Pensé que si tu estabas lejos de Cloudsdale no sospecharías nada. Y podría contarte todo el día en el que mis nervios se calmaran. No tenia idea de que Knife siguiera buscandote.

― ¿Cuanto …? ― no sabia que esto fuese desde hacia años.

― Dejame contartelo desde un principio.

Me calme. Trate de no ponerme nerviosa para consentrarme solamente en escuchar a Misericordia. Me acomode en el sillón.

― Veras. Antes de que tu nacieras, Knife tenia controlado el club de la Pegasus Dancers. Ella era sicaria. Jamás me hablo de sus negocios ni de por que las mataba ni para quien trabajaba, pero yo me fiaba de ella. Tu mama, Knife y yo eramos las mejores amigas. Knife se caso con un artista llamado Spot Art, él era el mejor. Reía, jugaba y bromeaba con todo el mundo. Knife tuvo que decirle a Spot en que clase de negocios ella trabajaba. Y Spot lo acepto muy bien ya que su lema era no importa que seas sino quien eres. Ellos tuvieron a Soarin. Y su dinero empezó a escasear. Knife digo que ya no le iba bien en su negocio, Spot era un artista y a ellos no se les paga muy bien. Entonces a Knife se le ocurrió una idea. Unir a nuestra familia por medio de un matrimonio entre tu y Soarin. Para lastima de Knife. Glow no acepto. Siguieron con su problema financiero. Hasta que Soarin cumplió 5 años algo trágico sucedió. Rainbow Glow y Paper Sky murieron.

Misericordia se detuvo un momento. Volví a recordar los ojos verdes de Knife. Resulta que esos ojos si han matado a alguien de verdad. Me sumí en miedo. Esperando a que Misericordia estuviera lista para continuar.

― Hay muchas cosas que te debí a ver contado desde hace tiempo Dashie. Tu padre fue el que inicio la empresa "Fenix", no Knife. Él siempre había soñado con tener una empresa de hoteles. Y tus padres no murieron atropellados por un camión. Los encontraron en casa con las gargantas cortadas. Fue un día en el que tu pasaste conmigo en mi casa. Por eso tal vez no recuerdas nada.

Pasaron los días. Tus padres no tenia un testamento así que me dieron a mi el compromiso de repartir los bienes que dejaron. Sabia que Knife había estudiado un curso en finanzas y como yo no tenia ni idea de como mantener la empresa de Paper, le di la empresa a Knife, con la condición que yo iba a recibir un porciento de las ganacias de la empresa. Pasaron los meses hasta que Knife me confeso que ella los había matado.

Me paralice. Knife mato a mis padres. Misericordia se puso triste y note una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Pero continuo por que se había prometido que me lo contaría. Aunque yo no quería seguir escuchando.

― Me lo dijo un día. También dijo que se iba a Manehattan. Me prometió que me mandaría el dinero que me corresponde. También dijo que los mato porque se negaban a comprometerte con Soarin.

¡DIOS MIO SI QUE ESTA LOCA!

― ¿Qué sucedió con Spot? ― recuerdo que Soarin me contó que su padre había muerto y él se sentía solo.

― Él había sido asesinado antes que tus padres. Lo encontraron en la ducha envenenado. Los policias consideraron que se trataba de suicidio. Pero no sé si Knife tenga algo que ver con eso. Nunca me lo dijo. Y temía preguntarle. Deje las Pegasus Dancers por miedo a Knife. ― Misericordia termino con su relato y empezó a llorar silenciosamente en el sillón.

Yo tampoco aguante las ganas. Cada vez que lo pensaba era encajarme un nuevo cuchillo. Si fuese por mi nunca volvería a Ponyville. Poco a poco salieron más lagrimas. La luz que iluminaba la habitación se fue a bajo. Todo era oscuridad. Todo se torno borroso. Me fui a mi cuarto. Me oculte bajo las cobijas y lloré hasta dormirme. Me vino un ultimo pensamiento un poco perturbador. Si Soarin nunca hubiese nacido yo no tendría que estar sufriendo ahora.

Me levante. Sentí el sereno que Cloudsdale te brinda por las mañanas. Recordé el día anterior. Un recuerdo abrumador. Me metí a la ducha y me bañe con agua helada. Llore un poco en la ducha, tenia que sacar la tristeza que me quedaba. Al salir oí la dulce voz de Misericordia. Le estaba cantado a sus aves. Baje estaba haciendo desayuno. Me senté en la mesa cuadrada de la cocina y deje que el sereno y la voz de Misericordia calmaran mi tristeza. Después de desayunar. Fui a el parque y me reencontré con Skate Danger. El tenia el pelo pelirojo, sus ojos son de color cafe y es notorio que hace ejercicio. pase la tarde con él, haciendo deporte. Luego Skate me acompaño a casa.

― Tienes mucho tiempo sin venir, Dash.

― Lo sé he estado ocupada.

― Ocupada haciendo que. Saliendo con tus amigas no deportistas.

Skate tiene un problema con que mis amigas no sean deportistas por que piensa que eso puede cambiar mi manera de ver el deporte.

― Relajate ellas son geniales. Hagan o no deporte. Y ellas me apoyan con lo mio.

― ¿No planeas regresar algún día a Cloudsdale?

― Tal vez lo haga pero no ahora, tengo unos problemas que necesitan una solución.

― ¿Quién te esta dando problemas?

― Tranquilizate es solo un chico.

― ¿Qué te hace ese chico? ― Skate es muy protectivo, y creo recordar que él siente algo por mi. No es que me lo haga dicho pero es muy obvio.

― No te preocupes no me hace nada malo solo son problemas de casa.

― Dash tu sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti ― Skate me tomo de la mano y yo no lo rechace. Soarin es definitivamente el chico que quiero pero se me hace difícil serle leal sabiendo cosas como que su madre mato a mis padres.

Caminamos un poco más. Me puse a pensar. Que tal si me quedo en Cloudsdale. Knife tal vez no se de cuenta y Skate podría sustituir a Soarin. Pero eso seria el camino fácil y yo amo los retos. Tendría que pensarlo mucho. Soarin vale la pena para soportar a la asesina de mis padres. Tal vez ella me involucre en asesinatos. ¿Pero Soarin vale la pena?.

A lo lejos vi la casa de mi tía. Vi algo. Un ferrari rojo. Después salió Misericordia molesta. Corriendo a Knife de la casa, Knife entro en el ferrari en él estaba Soarin. Knife me miro y le grito algo a Misericordia que no entendí por que yo estaba a una cuadra de la escena. Misericordia se acerco a Knife más enojada y empezó a gritar cosas que no entendí. Knife se enfado y dejo de gritar para arrancar el ferrari. Tal vez las cosas no sean tan fáciles como yo creí.

 **Bueno les dije muy corto. Como voy a la escuela por la tarde y me levanto muy tarde de la cama no tengo tiempo de escribir y es por eso que este capítulo es corto. Lo siento.**


End file.
